A New Problem
by Vaneria Potter
Summary: We've seen them against Sauron. We've seen them against Torture and unthinkable dangers. We've seen them against Mary Sue. But what happens when the Fellowship goes up against a whole new horror.
1. Chapter One

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings._

_Summary: We've seen them against Sauron. We've seen them against Mary-Sue. They have survived just about everything Middle Earth can throw at them. Now they face something new and entirely unpresidented.

* * *

_

****

Chapter One: What The Hell?

My life has been turned upside down, given a good shake, and been turned right side up again.

Up until an hour ago, I was just your everyday childcare worker, now I think I should take a trip to the Loony Bin.

Okay, that was confirmed when I chose this line of work, but still.

Perhaps I should start at the beginning.

My name is Natasha Anne Ross. (Pronounced 'rose') I am almost twenty years of age and am the oldest of three girls; two minutes older than my twin, two years and twenty-three days older than my youngest sister. Yes, I counted; it makes for bragging rights when you're eight-years old.

My twin and I are identical with grey-green eyes, auburn hair with red and gold highlights and freckles.

I work in a childcare centre containing forty-odd children aged three to six, with about twenty attending per day.

Now that we have gone through my life story, back to what happened.

It started around 10 a.m this morning, just before morning tea time. By the current lengthening shadows, it looked like I had lost about seven hours somewhere along the way. I knew I should have stayed home today.

I know a lot of girls my age would start screaming with joy if they blink and the next moment the Fellowship of the Ring walked is standing in front of them, but I am not most girls.

You know what my first thought was? Not 'Oh my god, he is so cute!', it was more along the lines of 'This is the last time I let my sister talk me into watching Lord of the Rings and staying up to Midnight. I'm getting a headache.' Not that various Fellowship members aren't seriously good-looking, but if my grasp of the scenery is right, they currently have an army of orcs on their tail. One minute I'm looking after twenty – odd children and nursing a sleepy three-year-old, the next I'm standing in the middle of nowhere with three of my charges, gaping at four hobbits, an elf, a dwarf, and two men.

I had bigger problems to worry about, however.

1. How the hell was I meant to explain this?

2. I'm not so experienced with children that I could properly look after all three of them, especially in the wild, and they were my responsibility.

3. We had nothing that would enable us to survive for very long and the only food I had on me was a sandwich from Subway that had been intended for my lunch, and which would not be very filling when divided four ways.

4. If this was the Quest of the Ring, then it was the absolute last place that an eighteen-year-old childcare worker and two four- and a three-year old should be. War and Quest to decide the fate of Middle-Earth, anyone?

But, hey, every cloud has a silver lining, no matter how tarnished. I was wearing a skirt and blouse, so I wouldn't seem too out of place, even if a mid-thigh wrap-skirt would be considered indecent. For some reason, my bag had travelled with us, and I'm the sort of person who always carries around a multitude of random things along with their wallet, keys and phone; notebook and pen,reading material, sunblock, etc. Bella, Collum and Gretal were some of the more manageable kids; I could have been stuck here with troublemakers. All three of them were out of nappies, which was a definite relief.

* * *

Well, back to the present dilemma.

Gretal was clinging to my leg so I turned my attention to her. She held out her arms in a familiar gesture and I lifted her onto my hip, holding her there with one arm while Collum slipped his hand into my free one and Bella moved slightly closer to me. For some reason, this always calmed me down.

I looked at the group standing in front of me. Only eight of them, so that must mean that they are out of Moria. The Fellowship was still united and there was no river nearby, not to mention Legolas and Gimli were still at each other's throats. That must mean that they are headed toward Lothlorien.

It was Collum who finally broke the silence with typical childish innocence, asking, "Teacher, who are they?"

This earned a few odd looks. Collum has trouble with names, so the adults at the centre are all 'Teacher', but I think my would-be title of address would be more along the lines of 'miss' or 'misstress'. After a quick pause, it was Gimli who answered. "Give me your name, lad, and I will give you mine."

I quickly hid a laugh. Oh, yes, I could definetly see this one facing down Eomer of Rohan. I was about to reply when Bella answered for all four of us. "I'm Bella and this is Collum and Gretal and Big Natasha."

The fairer of the two men, Boromir, if I was correct, laughed at the title, " 'Big Natasha?' But a bit too small to be out alone in the mountains."

At this comment, Gretal lifted her head from my shoulder and glared at the man with all the anger her tiny face could muster. From such a sweet-tempered child, it was certainly an impressive amount.

I rolled my eyes, how many times was I going to have to explain this? "There is another child where we came from who shares my name. 'Big' and 'Little' are merely to distinguish between the two of us. But you have still not introduced yourselves and it grows dark, which is an even worse time to be alone in the woods."

This time it was Aragorn who spoke. "I am called Strider, this is Gimli, son of Gloin; Boromir of Gondor; Legolas of Mirkwood and Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam of the Shire. But you are correct; the hour grows late and we should be away from here before nightfall. You cannot stay here defenceless. Will you travel with us to the Golden Wood?"

What was I to say? There was safety in numbers, after all. I nodded and we were off again.

* * *

Night was falling as we entered the border of Lothlorien and encountered the elves who guarded them. Haldir was arguing with Aragorn and Legolas about something or other, I was too exhausted to care and kept myself occupied with the three children who had been dragged along with me.

The elves had given us blankets and I think that the three of them were too tired to care that they were sleeping on a wooden platform rather than a soft mattress.

Drifting off with Bella on my lap and Greta and Collum on each side, I suddenly realized that this was the first time I had slept without knowing where my twin was and without saying goodnight to her, even over the phone. Somehow, that scared me more than anything else that I had witnessed so far.

* * *

I woke with my back against the trunk of the mallorn tree; Bella curled up in my lap, her head on my chest and a lock of my hair clutched in her fist. Beside me, Collum started awake, looking upset.

I could hear the sound of orcs in the distance and pulled him closer, shushing him. Boys at age four are not yet too proud to cry and we really didn't need the orcs to know our location. Collum wrapped his arms around my neck and clung tightly. On my other side, Gretal woke and wriggled her way in between my side and the arm that was holding Bella. My free arm went around Collum as the four of us huddled close.

I cannot remember a time when I have been so glad to see the sun rise. Ever.

* * *

I was not so pleased when we all had to be blindfolded to pass through Lothlorien, even if I could understand the reason for it. It may have been selfish and unfair of me, but I'll quote Legolas on this one: "A plague on dwarves and their stiff necks!"

Gretal, Collum and Bella were even less happy, so I suggested we play the 'Silence Game' as we travelled. The Silence Game is a game where everyone closes their eyes and tries to name all the sounds that they could hear after a period of time.

It is truly amazing how observant children can be at times and the number of different ways to describe the same things, as I discovered when we stopped for a rest. I was thankful for that, because my charges were getting tired and so, for that matter, were my arms. Bella's mother was a Gym Instructor, so she was used to long periods of physical exercise. Gretal and Collum, on the other hand, had no such experience and I had been taking turns carrying them.

Carrying or lifting children for short periods of time is easy enough but Goddess, they can get heavy after several hours! Especially when walking.

* * *

After about a day of travelling, Lady Galadriel sent word that we were to walk free and not long after that, we arrived at Caras Galadhon, the heart of elvendom in Arda, where we would meet Lord Celeborn and Galadriel, the Lady of Light.

I was not sure if that was good or bad news.

**

* * *

A/N – First chapter done! What do you think? Should I continue or should I scrap the whole thing?**

Be nice and review. This is just an idea that popped into my head and wouldn't leave so I wrote it down.

I am trying to stay in character and yes, little children do act like that. It takes until age seven or eight until boys think they are too old for hugs.


	2. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything related to Tolkien. Sue me and get my annoying little sister who will make you wish you had never even considered the idea._

_Summary: The Fellowship has gone up against untold dangers before, but they survived. Now they're up against something completely new, and infinitely more terrifying.

* * *

_

**Chapter Two – Warriors overpowered by children**

Haldir and some of the other elves led us to a flet that was much too high off the ground for my comfort. If we get home in one piece, I am never going to complain about stairs for the rest of my life.

Including the ones at our beach house, and they scale a bloody cliff.

Pardon my language.

Two of our escort had been 'volunteered' by Haldir to carry Bella and Collum up the stairs. By the look of things, Haldir was going to be in for it, as those two were among the most curious people I had ever met, at at the age where new things were explored by touch more than words. I had stopped Collum from poking his carrier's ears and diverted Bella with the promise that she could do my hair later if she stopped fiddling with our escort's braids, but the elves were still far from happy with the situation.

On a personal interest neither was I. Do you have any idea how long it takes to untangle one's hair after a four-year-old plays hair dresser? Even if they only try to put it in a pony-tail, it will still get hopelessly caught in the tie, and don't get me started on attempted braiding by anyone under the age of six. In essence, if they're too young to do their own hair, you are in for trouble.

We reached the talen of the Lord and Lady without further incident, however, and were brought into their presence.

* * *

Nothing could have prepared me for the sight. I have enough self-esteem that I didn't start negative comparissons, but the rulers of Lothlorien were probably the most beautiful people I had ever seen. They seemed to glow, especially with the backdrop of lanterns and the deepening twilight, and the fact that they were both blond only heightened the impression.

Celeborn, _silver tree_, the name suited him. Tall and imposing, the Lord's silver hair and air of steadfast implacability did make the name fit.

Galadriel, _maiden crowned with a radiant garland_, no arguments there, either. She didn't need a crown to show that she was of noble blood. Seemingly harmless, something in her eyes and the star on her finger conveyed a quiet danger, which could probably turn out worse than Mt. Vesuvius to some poor idiot's Pompeii when provoked.

While Lord Celeborn spoke to us, saying that the enemy knew of our entry, all hope of secrecy was lost, etc. Lady Galadriel locked eyes with each of us in turn, her voice speaking to us telepathically.

Legolas and Aragorn were the only ones able to hold her gaze for very long, I noticed.

Then she turned to me.

I heard her voice inside my head and deliberately turned my thoughts to 'It is the song that never ends'. Her eyes widened momentarily, then she looked almost amused and whispered in my mind _"You have strength, little one._ _Tarry after the fellowship is shown to where they will sleep. I wish to talk to you."_

I don't know about anyone else, but that sounded a little bit ominous. Perhaps it is just me, but when someone says that they '_wished to talk_', it is generally about something bad.

* * *

I didn't need to worry though. The ruling couple sent the fellowship off with a guide to wherever they were supposed to be sleeping.

They were instructed to take my three charges with them. I almost laughed at the trapped/resigned/why me? expression that most of the fellowship were wearing. I hid a snicker. I've seen the same look on my younger sister's face when she is told all the mess she left lying around in the car/her room/on the kitchen bench/various areas around the house is to be cleaned up or else, and everyone else has cleared the area before they can be forced to help.

Lady Galadriel turned back to me and spoke, her voice warm, rather than the detached aloofness of earlier.  
"You are troubled, child of another world. You wonder why you are here, why your charges were brought with you. You fear what the future may hold."

I would complain about invasion of privacy, but I got the feeling that you didn't need to read minds to form that conclusion. I nodded the affirmative.

"Why would I be here, my Lady? I am no warrior; I'm not even particularly strong! I am no great lore-master, what could I contribute in the way of wisdom? What possible reason could there be for my presence here? People at home will be out of their minds with worry, I don't even want to think about what our parents will be going through and I miss my twin and…"

I was starting to get hysterical when I felt a warm, soothing brush across my mind. This time I did not fight it, but let the feeling wash over me and lessen my panic.

I took a deep breath and thanked her. Lady Galadriel only smiled and said, "I have not the answers that you seek, child, but I hold faith that you will find them both within and without."

Was all of Middle Earth this cryptic or was the trait exclusive to those who wielded great power? I refrained from asking as the Lady dismissed me and asked an elf to show me to where the others were staying.

Distractedly, I wondered how the fellowship, used to dealing with things that fought and killed, or at least had to do with the earth – the Hobbits or perhaps Gimli – would deal with three beings that they could not in good conscience kill directly and who were most likely to be asking questions non-stop.  
I tried very hard not to laugh at the thought. Warriors and grown men/dwarf/elf against hyperactive kidlets. They didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Sure enough, I was greeted with either a harried look or an outright glare from the fellowship and a dark-haired, pint-sized blur as I entered the clearing.

Boromir, who was glaring, only said, "Your wards are speaking gibberish, my lady, would you care to translate?"  
Gibberish, or just child pronunciation? I raised an eyebrow, "What did they say, exactly? I'll try my best."  
It was Aragorn who answered this time. "The girl with the dark blond hair said: 'Tash uppa tee. When teacha come back?' Then the dark haired boy said: 'Soon. She wouldn't leave us by ourselves.'"

I smiled; it was really not that hard, when you thought about it. Dark blond hair, brown eyes and a mischievous face, that was Gretal. Brown hair, brown eyes, and an almost constant smile, Collum, not to mention he was the only male out of us four. Pale blond hair, green eyes and an upbeat expression, only Bella.  
I grimaced at the nickname (don't ask, it involves C.S. Lewis and being a precocious reader in Kindergarten) and looked back at the fellowship. "Greta said 'Tash – Natasha – is up the tree. When will teacher come back?' and of course I'm not about to leave you alone, Collum."

Just then, Bella approached from where she and Gretal had been sitting. "Natasha, what does 'hollen am ben gen hedithon min noer Orodruin.' mean?"

My grasp of elvish was limited, but I did know a few things. I closed my eyes and offered a plea for patience to whoever was listening. "Who told you that, Bella?" She pointed at Frodo, who suddenly looked as though he would rather be elsewhere. I've seen that look before, too, when significantly-older siblings thing that they are safe if they curse in a forign language, only to find that the three-year-old next to them does, in fact, speek German.

I shot him a Look. It was my 'I'm-very-put-out-do-not-cross-me' look, perfected at age ten, that I tend to use on my sisters when they start fighting. "Please don't use that kind of language around them, Master Baggins. I would rather they didn't learn such things for at least a decade yet." I turned back to Bella, "It's a sentence he should not have used and I don't like you repeating it. It makes me very sad."

That phrase, 'I don't like it. It makes me very sad.' is usually effective when convincing children to stop something.

I've heard worse, I'll admit, but the phrase 'Shut up or I'm going to hurl you into the fires of Mount Doom!' was not something I wanted flying around at home. Chances were, some of the adults or older siblings read/saw Lord of the Rings and picked up some elvish. I didn't need parents asking where the knowledge of that phrase came from.

Luckily, a young child's attention span is like a spring breeze; never in one place for long. So on to playing hairdresser.

* * *

Later, the three of them were sleeping, after a few songs. My singing voice won't win me a place in any musicals, and is more serene than tuneful, but it isn't that bad. I think Legolas made that protest as an excuse to put them to sleep with an elven melody.

I was untangling my hair from the mess Bella had put it in when Aragorn sat down beside me. I got rid of the last knot – and a sizable chunk of my hair – and looked up at him.

He studied me for a moment then asked, "How old are you, my lady? If you travel with us it would seem inappropriate for an eligible lady to travel in the company of men."

I put down my brush and considered the inquiry. In the general historically-based timeframe that Tolkien had set, people did generally marry younger than in my time, and war often prompted people to marry even earlier. I am often told that I look older than I am, so thequestion was probably little more than curiosity and formality. "The presence of three children should prompt an assumption as to my martial status. But as to your question, I have seen almost twenty and my birthday is on the autumn equinox. I am not sure if that makes me of marriageable age in this world."

Excluding Frodo and Sam, the rest of the Fellowship seemed to have been eavesdropping, and came over.

Boromir actually looked surprised. "So young? I mistook you for older. Most maidens at that age tend to be somewhat flighty, if you'll excuse the term."  
I shrugged. "No offence taken, I actually agree. For the majority, I sometimes question the sanity of my own gender. But my profession lends a certain amount of maturity, and I have often been mistaken for older than I am. My mother says I can be too serious, but various circumstances required that I grow up quickly."

It was true enough. If I have a fuse a mile long – my twin's words – then my youngest sister has one as short as a ruler and a tendency to set my twin off while she's at it. My parents are separated and both have new boy/girl-friends. Add the fact that I had always been something of a loner, with few friends, very protective of my 'special-needs' twin, and being the eldest of three, well, you figure it out.

Legolas spoke up from where he had been standing, "Will you travel with us? You have made no mention of the subject."

I shrugged again. "I honestly have no idea. I don't even know why I am here in the first place and I have no skills that could really be of use on any kind of quest. Besides, the children I care for come first, and there is no way that I will drag them from one end of Middle Earth to the other, never mind the dangers that I know we would encounter. It takes an idiot not to see that there is trouble brewing and I refuse to expose them to such a threat."

At this, Pippin opened his mouth to say something. I cut him off. "And don't say that it will be even more dangerous if The Enemy takes over. I am very well aware of that, but I know my limitations and I know that I would be more hindrance than help on your quest."

Pippin shut his mouth again.

Aragorn spoke once more, "We will have a short stay in Lothlorien before we move on again. You need not choose right away. Come, the hour grows late."

The hour did grow late and I always seem to have trouble sleeping when not at home. The Fellowship seemed weary through toil and much sorrow – I had been listening to what Lady Galadriel had said earlier, I was not completely unobservant – so we all sought our beds.

I lay awake, listening to the sound of the night, my head to full to sleep. What was I to choose? I had no idea how to get home and Pippin had been right: If Sauron took over things would be a thousand times worse than they were now. But what was I to do about that. I had no clue how to survive in this world and would only be so much extra baggage. Also, I stand by what I said before; Gretal, Collum and Bella came first, and I was not about to drag them all over the world for god knows how long. Especially when they had even less idea than I did!"

I finally resorted to counting my times-tables and was asleep by 7 x 12.

To Be Continued.

* * *

A/N – I am trying to go by both book and movie in this so please tell me if I am making mistakes.

Like it, Hate it, tell me in a review.

Thanks go to everyone who has reviewed chapter 1 with encouragement and also to Taramiluiel's Sindarin Phrasebook And Learn Elvish. Google the names, because ff.n won't let me link the site.


	3. Chapter Three

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. That honour belongs to JRR Tolkien._

_Summary: We've seen them against Sauron. We've seen them against Mary Sue. We've seen them against every evil fanfiction authors can think up. But how will they fare against this new danger?_

* * *

**Chapter Three – Choices.**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of children's laughter. From the (thankfully obscure: 'bottle-nosed' could be passed off asreferring to dolphins, and 'seaweed-brained' would only make them giggle at the imagery) obscenities that a very out-of-breath human – I was not sure which one – was spouting, it seemed that the fellowship had decided to wear out the children early in the day and hope for a slightly more peaceful afternoon.

One of the Men had drawn the short straw and was playing catch. Or trying to, anyway. He didn't seem to be having much luck.

I knew it was only just past dawn and I still had at least half an hour before I would usually get up. Therefore, at Bella's shriek of "Big Natasha, help, they're trying to get us!" I kept my eyes closed and said, "Big Natasha is asleep and intends to stay that way for a while longer. You managed to defeat the tickle dragon, didn't you?"

One of the Hobbits, standing with the rest of the fellowship and making no move to help, sounded confused as he asked, "What do you mean, Tickle Dragon?" just as the human went down with a yell.

Maybe I should explain. Tickle Dragon is a game utilized when the children are being especially hyperactive and the carers want them tired enough to settle down easily. Ideally played on a hot summer day, one carer is elected as 'Tickle Dragon' and chases the children around. When a child is caught, they are tickled until they squirm free and the teacher runs after the rest of the pack.

Unfortunately, at least one child gets it into their head to 'slay' the Dragon and have the kids gang up on the carer who got landed with being the Dragon. Which is a problem, as I am ticklish. As the youngest by at least a decade, the newest employee, and the others pull rank on this sort of thing, I am also the one who gets stuck as the tickle dragon.

* * *

Back to the present, Gretal had just landed on my leg and effectively woken me up. Since I would obviously not be going back to sleep any time soon, I shook off my blankets and stood up, looking around.

Aragorn had fallen over and was trying to escape Bella and Collum, Gretal was running back to join in and the rest of the fellowship – along with a good percentage of Lothlorien – was watching and making no effort to help. Or to hide theiramusement, for that matter.

I grinned and snuck up on my charges, catching Bella around the waist and tickling her. The other two instantly abandoned Aragorn and took off after me.

I had just targeted Collum when I realized that there were suddenly a lot more than three child-sized figures running around. Looks like Lothlorien has several young elflings as well. Pity Tolkien never mentioned those. I shouldn't be surprised, as even elves can't be born fully grown, but it did give me a start.

I managed to last another five minutes before Bella decided to turn the tables. I dodged away and hid behind Legolas. I had just enough time to appreciate the expression of sheer horror on his face before we were attacked.

A few minutes, several delighted squeals of laughter and one probably accidental knee in my stomach later, Bella, Collum, Gretal and the host of elflings finally had enough and let us up.

It seemed that the Hobbits were hungry again, though this was not unusual, as some of the elves had laid out a spread of food nearby, with a basin of water and towels for washing hands not far off.

This is one of the times when I am very glad for Montessori teaching. Most children at this age would not be able to carry a container of food or drink without spilling it all over the place. Montessori, however, teaches practical skills like pouring, carrying without spilling and walking when holding things, so the worst that happened was a small amount of spilled water.

The expressions on various people's faces put me in mind of when I was five and having swimming lessons with friends.

Our mothers would meet and talk while we had lessons and maybe have coffee afterwards. Sometimes we would collect the coffee after our mothers had paid for it and carry it back to the table where they were sitting. I remember other children who had swimming lessons at the same time would sometimes do the same and coffee would be all over the floor. I remember the other parents staring at us as we walked slowly and carefully back to our tables without spilling and the whispers that followed us while we did. We always felt so proud when the parents congratulated us on doing this so wonderfully, and I feltanother stab of home-sickness.

* * *

I miss being that age again. Back then I knew that I wanted to be a kindergarten teacher and live with my twin, Sarah, and I didn't have to worry about falling into different worlds, or how I had three other lives to watch out for, or have them look to me for the answer to the problem.

I wish Sarah were here. Even if I needed to explain every second thing to her, it would be so wonderful to have someone familiar here. There is a theory that twins are one soul in two bodies. The way I feel just now, with the gaping hole caused by Sarah's absence, I think it might be correct.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Collum tugging on my skirt and asking me to help cut something up. At least they knew that non-eating knives were off-limits without adult supervision.

* * *

Things settled down after that, and the rest of the month passed in much the same fashion, although I think it will be several years before any of the fellowship so much as consider having children. I took a vow of chastity two months after I started working in childcare, but I'm only ninteen, I am allowed to balk at the thought of having my own kids, and possibly change my mind later.

I was still struggling to decide what to do. On the one hand, I could possibly help save Middle Earth, and if the Quest failed, it was only a matter of time before Sauron came to Lothlorien.

On the other hand, there is no _possible _way I was taking three children on a journey that would be filled with Orcs, Uruk-hai and battles. Especially when I didn't have the stamina for all-day paddling down the river, or three-day running while chasing Uruk-Hai.

It was not as though I would be unwelcome here. The elflings seemed to have grown attached to us and a day never went by without an encounter with at least one of them.

But this was not our world. If Sauron was defeated we stood a better chance of getting home in one piece. What was I to choose?

Soon enough, the Fellowship was ready to depart, and I was faced with the choice I had been trying to avoid making for the past several weeks: Would I follow, or stay?

* * *

A/N – So, What do people think?

Review and tell me.


	4. Chapter Four

_I only own the plot and a dubious hold on the character Natasha._

_Summery: We've seen them defeat just about everything. Sauron, Mary Sue, unspeakable dangers and evil, crazed fan girls. But what happens when something completely unexpected is thrown into the mix?_

_Warning: This chapter is PG – 15 for sexual implications later on._

**

* * *

Chapter Four**

I stood behind Galadriel as she presented the fellowship with their gifts.  
My face was the mask I generally employed when I didn't want people to know what I was thinking. It was a good idea, as said mask stopped me from laughing out loud when Gimli asked for a single strand of Lady Galadriel's hair. I wondered if he was even aware of the sheer audacity of the request.

It was certainly a mark of regard when she gave him three. She had refused Feanor, her own uncle, and most likely countless others throughout the ages. I wonder if Gimli knew that. Oh, well.

I had chosen not to follow.

It would have been interesting, to say the least, but what would I have changed? And for better or for worse? Also, I had Bella, Collum and Gretal to watch out for and the remaining fellowship had enough to worry about as it was, without the added burden of a teen and three children.

The fellowship was able to succeed without me the first time, so what would my interference do to the happenings? That was rhetorical, by the way. I don't think I want to know. Plus, I had somehow gained several admirers, a very novel experience, and I needed to get rid of them first.

I watch the three boats set off down the river, wondering at what would happen next. Unbidden, a poem I once wrote came to mind:

_Watching, wondering, never knowing,  
Time passes by like a river flowing.  
We all make a choice, for ourselves or others,  
Stranger or friend, rivals or partners._

_One choice to stay, to watch as they leave.  
One choice to depart, to rejoice or to grieve?  
One choice for indifference, someone else's woe,  
One choice for attention, to assist as they go._

_But choices can change, for better or worse,  
What once was a blessing now is a curse.  
In choosing for others, we then stood apart,  
Now we go forward, as a hand throws a dart._

_Choice is a sculptor, of self and of life,  
Shaping joy and love, sorrow and strife.  
It is choices that define us, with every breath,  
Choices that make us from birth until death._

I should have known that that would not be the end of it, and in more ways than one.

* * *

I spent the remainder of that day and a large portion of the next explaining to my charges exactly why we had not gone with them. Several times over.

Which was what I was currently doing.

"No, Collum, we couldn't go with them."

"But why not? We wanted to go. It sounded fun."

"Because we couldn't. It's like when we were doing Art and Craft last week. We were going to do a fish but we ran out of paper plates so we had to do painting, instead. We could not go with them because we didn't have the materials,"

"But why?"

I closed my eyes and sent a plea for patience to whoever might be listening, then gave up and banged my head against a nearby Mallorn trunk.

One of the elflings who had taken to following us around and had made friends with my wards, now spoke up, "Why are you hitting your head against the tree, Natasha?"

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly before answering. "Because I am feeling very frustrated and hitting my head helps take my mind off it."

A male elfling who had taken a shine to Gretal came up with an idea, "Why don't you take them out on Isindil? That is what Naneth and Ada do when they get upset."

I froze and nearly tripped over my own feet. Isindil was one of my admirers and I really hoped that my brain only took that way too far out of context. I also hoped that Aniond wasn't aware of the implications of such, even if children of all species seemed to blurt out the most mortifying things on a regular basis. I looked back at the elfling – Aniond, I think – and carefully replied, "What do you mean that is how your parents take out their frustrations?"  
_Please, please, please let this just be my imagination…_

Aniond was only too eager to explain, "They go into our talen and throw their clothes everywhere and…" I hurriedly covered his mouth. _Damn, sometimes I hate being right!_

There were several snickers from nearby and I looked over to see Aniond's parents turning a very interesting shade of red, not to mention, oh this could not get worse, Isindil standing nearby, looking as though he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. I really could not blame him, as several of the Lothlorien elves seemed to have heard this and were laughing.

I had not felt this embarrassed since I was in primary school and a boy in the playground lifted up my skirt for the world to see. Except this time there was no teacher on duty to go wailing to or to put him on a bench.

I was wrong, it could get worse.

Maybe not for me, since ideas on how to deal with my frustration was no longer the topic, but certainly for the adult population.

Aniond's words seemed to have broken the ice and opened the floodgates. Suddenly I was swamped by elflings wanting to share what went on behind closed bedroom doors in there home. I imagine that their parents will betaking a few precautions from now on.

Sometimes, I vehemently despise how observant young children can be, especially when it comes to things that they should not be learning for at least a decade yet. Such as certain profanities heard from older siblings that their parents refuse to clarify. Besides, the romantic lives of near-strangers is not something I particularly want to know about.

On the other hand, something told me that several adolescents were going to be landed in large amounts of trouble or given The Talk about where elflings come from.

Luckily for me, I was spared any further embarrassment by the arrival of a messenger from Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, asking for Bella, Collum, Gretal and myself to meet with them about something.

We left, and I tried to convince myself that I had not, in fact,been running.

* * *

By the time the four of us reached the royal talen (yes I know they only took the titles of Lord and Lady, and that Amroth was thelast king of Lothlorien, but still.) I had managed to calm down enough that I could safely attribute the pink tinge on my face to the exertion of climbing up all those blasted stairs. Honestly, the Giant Staircase near the Three Sisters in the Blue Mountains isn't as bad!

When we finally arrived – children can only move so fast for a certain amount of time, after all – Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel's expressions were unreadable.

The Lady motioned me forward, her face serious. Now I knew something was wrong, or at least something of relatively large importance was about to happen.

I was right.

She smiled, "We have found a way for two of you to journey back to your world, but for a price."  
I looked at her in surprise, which then faded to suspicion. "Only two of us, my Lady? And what is the price?" I knew there would be a price, there always was. No such thing as a free lunch, after all, but I had every intention of enduring proverbial starvation or at least waiting until proverbial dinner if the price was too high to pay. Never strike a bargin without knowing the details.

A new voice cut in, "You must choose which two will return and which will remain. The two that remain will have a part to play in the coming events."

I whirled around, recognizing the new-comer by description.

"Gandalf!"

* * *

A/N – Chapter done, yay!  
In the Lord of the Rings books, Gandalf tells Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli that he arrived in Lothlorien not long after the fellowship had departed.  
This does not mean that the story will turn into another 'Girl joins the Fellowship' story, just that things are not over yet.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
Nathalia Potter.


	5. Chapter Five

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters. They all belong to Tolkien and I am making no money off this.  
Summery: See previous chapters.

* * *

_

**Chapter Five**

_I spun around.  
"Gandalf!"_

* * *

Sure enough, there he stood. Oh, minor difference; this was Gandalf the White, not Gandalf the Grey. Interesting change.

He smiled momentarily, then turned serious once more.  
"You must choose, dear girl, who will go and who will stay. I must leave soon, and your choice must be made by then."

My mind was starting to work overtime when Lord Celeborn decided to join the conversation. "You are still injured from your battle, old friend. You are going nowhere until you have seen a healer."

Gandalf shot a glare at the Lord of Lothlorien. While it may have frozen the blood of just about anyone else in Middle Earth, Celeborn was made of sterner stuff, and simply ignored him and motioned for a healer to be summoned.

Amusing as it was, I barely noticed Gandalf being pulled away.

Knowing the wizard, it would not be long before he managed to escape the healer's clutches, which meant that I only had a short amount of time before I would have to choose which two of the children returned and which would stay with me.

Collum would be the expected choice in the eyes of most of Middle Earth, as he was the only boy in our company. On the plus side: his presence would arouse fewer questions. On the down side: He had a tendency to blurt out whatever was on his mind and question everything. While that would normally be a good thing, there would be times wherever we were going that he would need to be silent or that there would be no time for questions.

Gretal would be the easiest if I tried to pass off whoever stayed as my child; our facial features are similar enough. On the plus side: She is the lightest and easiest to carry. On the down side: She is the youngest, and thus the more difficult in caring for and asks almost as many questions as Collum.

As I mentioned before, Bella's mother was a gym instructor, so Bella has the greatest endurance out of the three. On the plus side: Bella stood the best chance of keeping up and had a very good sense of when too speak and when to keep silent. On the down side: Bella would be the hardest to pass of as a relation, as her height and the hint of green in her eyes are the only thing we have in common.

I am distracted by a noise from nearby; Gandalf has gotten away from the healers. I have the five minutes it will take for him to climb the stairs to make my choice.

Shit.

Shit and several other words in other languages that I have no idea the meaning of but know from observation will get you in trouble.

Again, excuse my language.

* * *

I called my three charges back up from where a number of elves were singing with them and picking flowers.

All right, Collum was busy creating chaos by running around and disrupting things, but that was beside the point.

I want to explain the situation before I make the choice. I will not be the only one affected, after all.

They come up to the Talan, Bella and Gretal holding flowers and asking me too put them in their hair. As I do so, I explain what is going on and about the choice. Gretal wants to go back and Collum and Bella are undecided. By the time Galadriel, Celeborn and Gandalf return, (The Lord and Lady had managed to waylay the wizard long enough for the healers to do a decent job at healing him. Galadriel, bearer of Nenya, is not to be defied, even by stubborn Istari.) Collum had chosen to return and Bella had decided to stay. Thank the Valar for children making quick decisions.

I rose from my kneeling position and informed them of our choice. Gandalf nodded and we left for the clearing where Galadriel's mirror was kept. Upon reaching it, they opened a portal back to our world. Collum and Gretal hugged me one last time and Gretal put a spray of niphrindil flowers in my hair, then they went through the tunnel.

Gandalf wanted to leave as soon as possible so Bella and I quickly packed what we needed and followed to wherever he would lead us.

* * *

The Lothlorien elves had gifted us with clothing more suited to this world, for which I was very thankful. Lord Celeborn had also suggested that I choose a name to use while I was here, as 'Natasha' didn't really blend in.  
I didn't really see the need. I'd forget to respond half the time so people would guess that it wasn't my real name anyway, and I saw nothing wrong with my name. I may hate being called 'Christmas child', but it is my name and I intend to keep it. Besides, we were trying to pass ourselves off as being from a different land, so strange names were acceptable.

Then we were off, heading towards Rohan, where Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn were currently chasing after the Uruk-hai that had taken Merry and Pippin. Gandalf, at least, would meet them in Fangorn Forest. I was not sure exactly where Bella and I fitted into all of this.

I was sure of one thing, however.

This was going to be a very long and drawn out Eru-only-knows-how-long-we-would-be-here, I just knew it.

I wonder if it would be appropriate to yank at my hair and scream 'why me!' at the top of my voice.

Maybe if I wait until I am alone and find some way to muffle the noise. We have enough problems; I don't want to be thought a madwoman, on top of it all.


	6. Chapter Six

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Don't bother suing me as my bank account is fairly low just now._

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Rohan.

Home of the Horse Lords.

Also where Bella and I were likely to be spending the next several months whilst Gandalf went gallivanting off after the rest of the fellowship.

* * *

We arrived at the Golden Hall of Meuslad, where Theoden sat as King of Rohan. I was introduced in a private audience and we somehow managed to pass Bella off as my cousin, which was admittedly far more believable than sister or daughter. Turns out an eighteen year old girl would generally be married with at least one child by then. Stupid, if you asked me, I don't plan on marrying for several years yet. 

Gandalf managed to talk his way into being given a choice of any horse from the stables. Something along the lines of 'Take any horse you wish, but begone ere tomorrow is old!'  
He chose Shadowfax, one of the Meras and Lord of horses. Very few of the Rohirrim were happy with these events. I didn't blame them; Shadowfax was quite the horse.

So, after the wizard went chasing after Merry, Pippin, Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn, Bella and I were put under the charge of Lady Eowyn. Eowyn turned out to be a very interesting person so I quite liked these arrangements. The only thing I didn't like was that as an un-married female I was considered an acceptable match for any number of Theoden's warriors, who seemed to think that they were doing me a favour with their attentions!

None of them seemed to grasp the concept that if I wanted their interests, I would say so. As I had not, it should have been obvious that I would prefer to be left alone.

I suppose that I might appear pretty enough to them, as my dark hair was a strange contrast in a nation that was largely blond, my hands were not roughened by hard outdoor work and my skin not too roughened by the elements.  
I suppose I should be flattered by that opinion, but if any of them try anything, I shall hit them with a large, heavy object.

That was another two reasons I was glad of Eowyn's friendship and companionship. Her presence diminished the number of people who followed me around and, what with that annoying worm Grima, she could sympathize with my plight. 

It was good to have another female to talk to. Nothing against the fellowship, but Males and Females think differently and see things in a different way. One of the reasons 'Girl Talk' is named as such.  
Besides, can you really imagine any of the fellowship sitting around giggling over who has the cutest backside or the nicest eyes?

It took me nearly ten minutes to stop laughing last time I tried, then another fifteen to calm Eowyn down after I explained what I thought was so amusing. In my defence, she did ask and I did warn her.

* * *

Our friendship blossomed quickly, as it seemed Eowyn had few women to talk to who did not defer to her rank or think her odd for choosing the path of the Shield maiden. She also took an immediate liking to Bella and we spent many hours laughing over various things that the children in the centre came up with. 

Which was what we were currently doing.

"So this girl, Louise, got the notion that she and Mark – a boy in the place I work – were going to get married. Mark is absolutely panicked at the idea and is denying everything. But that just makes her even more determined and she goes up to him and tells him that 'we are getting married whether you like it or not. Now stop arguing with me!' The woman I work with and I are just laughing then five minutes later we find Mark hiding in a corner to escape Louise. It may not be very nice to find amusement at the expense of others but it was just so funny!"

Eowyn snickered, "I must admit that sometimes telling them point blank and cutting off any arguments seems to be the only way to make men wake up and see what is right in front of them." She paused, "It does paint a very amusing picture, however."

I smiled back, "It becomes even more amusing when you take into account that both of them are under six years of age."

Eowyn stared at me for a moment before breaking into full-fledged laughter. I smiled again; I seem to be doing that more often lately. Mission: 'Get Eowyn to smile' was accomplished. Theodred, her cousin, had died recently and she needed something to take her mind off the grief.

I bit my lip slightly, wondering whether or not to ask Eowyn a favour I had been considering for a few days now. Oh well, not like I had anything to loose by asking.

I waited until she had her laughter under control again. "Eowyn?"  
She looked at me, her face becoming serious. "Yes? Is something wrong?"  
I took a breath, "Will you teach me to defend myself?"  
My friend raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to learn? It will take a lot of time and effort. Learning to fight is to be taken seriously."  
I nodded. "As I am sure you have noticed, war is coming. I do not want to be defenceless. Also, Bella is in my care and I need to know enough to keep the both of us alive." Eowyn seemed almost convinced, so I added, "Besides, it gives you an excuse to practice without being told off for acting in a manner so inappropriate for a lady of Rohan."

Eowyn smiled, a light of challenge blossoming in her eyes, "Very well then, let's go find somewhere to practice!"

We collected Bella from the corner where she was playing with one of Eowyn's old toys and left for the practice fields, Bella trailing behind us.

* * *

I stumbled back from Eowyn's sword thrust and barely avoided landing on my rear.  
Near by, Bella giggled. I shot a look in her direction and noticed something in the pattern of others who were sparring. There was a pattern and a rhythm to their steps. It was a dance; a fairly lethal one, but still a dance. 

Dance. Graceful pattern of movement to music or rhythm I could do that.

Eowyn seemed pleasantly surprised when I managed to parry the next blow and smooth out my pattern of movement. We went back over the pattern fight she had been teaching me and I was pleased to discover that it was much easier and more effective this way.

Finally a bell rang for the midday meal. Eowyn and I quickly changed out of our sparring clothes and into the ones we had been wearing before: Eowyn in a white dress with a gold belt and me borrowing another of her dresses, this one a muted shade of green.

We headed for the golden hall, still talking about the lesson.  
"Where did that come from? At the end, I mean. What happened to bring about the sudden change?"  
My eyes shone, "It is a dance, Eowyn. I realized that and everything just fell into place."  
We continued to discuss various ways of defence throughout lunch and all the way back to Eowyn's room.

Later on, we had another run-in with Grima Wormtongue. I have to hand it to him; he does have a way with words. Anyway, veiled taunts about the death of Prince Theodred and Eowyn's reaction to the loss soon had both of us making our way out of the room (the alternative of killing Grima was tempting, but unwise at the time) and to the threshold of the Hall.

From there, we saw a group of riders approaching. I recognized them as Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli.

I was not sure if Eowyn should see the first part of this particular encounter and I had a sleeping four-year-old to check on. I urged my friend back inside, "Come on. Will you help me check on Bella? She would like to see you."

The sorrow that lingered in Eowyn's eyes lessened, "I might be persuaded to do so. It depends."  
I could not resist a comment as we headed back inside, "I think you could be persuaded to do most things if someone tells you that the desired result is either not possible or not appropriate for a lady of Rohan."  
Eowyn laughed at that. "That might even be true. You have a refreshing perspective at times, Natasha."

* * *

It turned out that Bella had woken from her nap and wandered off while we had been out. Next time I will need to specify that Bella stay where we left her if we are not back when she awakens.  
So, the next quarter hour was spent searching for an elusive child who seemed to have been everywhere in the compound in the five minutes between her waking and our return.  
I didn't know it was physically possible to move that fast. 

Our search eventually led us to the Main Hall and we managed to walk in just as Gandalf was restoring King Theoden's mind. Sadly, Saruman did not seem to be giving up without a fight, and the expulsion of his spirit looked to be intensely painful.  
Eowyn loved her uncle, and naturally panicked. She ran forward just as I spotted Bella. I saw Aragorn restrain her out of the corner of my eye just as I swept Bella out of the path of a retreating Grima Wormtongue. I felt a considerable amount of satisfaction as Gimli put an abrupt halt to that plan by sitting on the councillor.

Bella and I rejoined Eowyn as Grima was thrown out of the hall and fled. I saw a faint smirk followed by a flash of disappointment on Eowyn's face as Grima escaped severe physical damage at the hands of the King.

We went back inside just as King Theoden asked the whereabouts of his son. I don't think either of us wished to be the bearer of that news.

* * *

A/N – Another Chapter done, what do people think?  
I lost my copy of 'Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers' so I apologize for any spelling mistakes.

Reviews make me post faster!  
Nathalia Potter.


	7. Chapter Seven

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters._

_Summary: We have seen them against Sauron, Mary-Sue and Valar knows what else. Now the Fellowship encounters a danger completely unprecedented._

_A/N – I have lost my copy of Lord of the Rings so some of the Book parts may be slightly messed up. Also, I placed a question at the end of Chapter Three. (Should Boromir live?) Those who answered voted 'yes' so he will be in this chapter even if he is only mentioned. Whether or not he stays depends on how the story progresses and what my reviews say.  
_Thanks to everyone and on to Chapter Seven!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Bella, Eowyn and I were back in our rooms after our exit from the Great Hall. Eowyn was at the window, looking at something, while I explained to Bella exactly why I wanted her to stay where she was if she woke up and I was not there.

"I was very worried when you went missing. What if you had gotten lost and we never found you? Next time if you wake up and we are not there just wait until one of us comes back, OK?"

Bella nodded her head and started playing with a lock of my hair. If short hair did not make me look so horrible I swear I would chop it off. I have no idea why children find is so fascinating.

I could always brush my hair out later, so I allowed Bella to continue and turned my attention to Eowyn.  
"Coin for your thoughts, Eowyn? You've been staring out the window for quite a time now."

My friend looked at me, "Natasha, what do you think of Lord Aragorn? He seems a paradox of so many different things."

I raised an eyebrow in her general direction, trying not to move my head, "What do I think of Aragorn romantically or what do I think of Aragorn in general"

She shrugged. "Either, both, I'm not sure"

I considered the question. "Romantically, I really have no idea. Defiantly not my type, though. In general, like you said, he's a paradox. He had a bearing that could make you think he was a king but his personal hygiene habits leave a lot to be desired." I smiled at her, "Why? Are you interested?"

Eowyn blushed and shot me a Look. "And if I am? What would you say or do about it?"

I lifted my hands in an 'I don't know' gesture. "Not my place to interfere, I'm not about to do anything. I'll give you some advice though. I'm not interested so I'm not saying it to put you off. Anyway, all I think is: wait until the war is done. It only hurts worse if you love someone and they are taken away or cannot return the feeling."

Eowyn gave me another look, "You sound as though you speak from experience. Did something like that happen to you?"

I gave my friend a rueful grin, "I was twelve, there was a boy that I had known for most of my life. I fancied him and I knew he liked me in some way." I pulled a face, "It turned out that he regarded me as a sister and loved my younger sister instead."

Eowyn winced. "That had to have hurt."

I nodded my head then flinched as my hair was tugged. "Alright, Bella, enough fussing with my hair for now. I want to know what is going on back in the hall."

* * *

In the Hall, we met up with the fellowship, or what was left of it. It turned out that Boromir had survived and arrived about an hour behind them. I started to worry about what other changes my presence may have caused.

We also met two children, brother and sister, who had travelled to warn King Theoden of the Wild men's attacks.

It was obvious that they had not slept or eaten in several days, so Eowyn and I fed them and got a brief explanation about what happened.

The girl began to get upset, asking where her mother was. None of the men answered, too busy talking about what to do about the events. The girl, Freda, began to cry, apparently fearing the worst from their silence. I tried to sooth her, rocking her in my arms and saying that I did not know where her mother was but I was sure that she would see her soon. I decided not to mention that my definition of 'soon' was probably different from hers.

There are probably going to be objections over that, but which option do people prefer? That I say her mother is probably dead, which may or may not be true, or that I say that I don't know where her mother is but they will see each other soon? Call it a white lie if you must.

Either way, it seemed to work. Good.

I have noticed that for some reason, it is usually either Carmen (one of my Co-workers) or I that the children in our centre come to when they are upset about something. I don't know why, Ila or Sitara (my other two Co-workers)both have children of their own so they would be the more obvious choice.

* * *

Back to what was going on with the men, King Theoden had made the decision to make for the fortress of Helm's Deep. He had just sent a Guard to inform the rest of the city when Boromir's injuries started acting up again.

He protested that it was just a passing pain, but the healer in Aragorn decided to check anyway.

They apologized for the impropriety of undressing in mixed company. Eowyn had gone to get bandages from somewhere and I was still holding Freda, facing the other direction. I suppose I could have phrased it differently, but my mind was busy elsewhere when I shrugged, saying "Nothing I haven't seen before."

Silence fell with an audible 'thud' behind me while Eowyn- who had helped care for Bella and knew what I was talking about - snickered quietly as she re-entered the room.

I looked over my shoulder at the mixed expressions. Gandalf had obviously come to the same conclusion as Eowyn and was looking amused. Legolas and Gimli didn't react; Elves and Dwarves seemed to be a lot more relaxed about such things. The Men, however, wore slightly uncomfortable looks in varying degrees of surprise.

I realized what they must be thinking and rolled my eyes. I glared at them and snapped, "Get your minds out of the gutter! I look after children, for heaven's sake! They do get dirty and sometimes do need help changing! I have seen naked bodies before and there is not much difference between yours and Collum's!"

Theoden, Aragorn and Boromir all relaxed, looking faintly embarrassed. Eowyn burst out into full laughter and Gandalf gave them an amused look.

Eowyn brought her mirth under control at a look from her uncle and raised an eyebrow in their direction. "What on earth did you think she was talking about?"

We both knew exactly how that had sounded so it was obvious that Eowyn just wanted to make them squirm.  
They did not answer but busied themselves with looking at Boromir's injuries and starting to pack what would be needed.

Eowyn and I gathered the children and left to pack.

* * *

We left Edoras shortly after and moved toward Helm's Deep.

Gandalf had taken Shadowfax and gone off to look for Eowyn's brother, Eomer, and his company of riders, nearly running Bella over as he galloped off.

I muttered a physically improbable obscenity about maniac riders not watching where they were going, then picked up Bella and went to join the rest of the city's population.

The warrior's rode on horseback while most others walked. I was certainly fine with that. Nothing personal, but I didn't like riding. Walking is much better for One's health. Besides, walking there is less distance to fall if you stumble. Walking you will get maybe a grazed knee or hands, some blood at the very worst. Fall of a horse and you are likely to break something.

* * *

It was when we made camp the first day that I found out that Shield maiden or not, Eowyn should not be let near food before it was cooked and set on the table.

I saw Boromir and Gimli smirking about something and looking to where Aragorn and Eowyn were talking. My friend was holding a cooking pot. I asked them what was going on, not sure if I actually wanted to know.  
They told me about how Eowyn had offered Aragorn some soup that she had made and how he was stuck having to eat it. Apparently he tried to tip it out when her back was turned, but then she turned around and asked him a question. All of this was said in a 'better-him-than-me' tone.

Later, Eowyn offered me some as well. I wanted to see how she was at cooking, so I tried a taste of it. I barely managed to avoid pulling a face, hoping she didn't ask me what I thought.

She did. I really wanted to spare her feelings, but I didn't want anyone to get food poisoning, either. I caught my breath; there was way too much pepper in that. "Honest opinion or spare your feelings?"

My friend looked somewhat downcast, but opted for the latter. "When we get the time, remind me to organize cooking lessons. No offence, Eowyn, but stick to bread and cheese and don't go near the cooking fires."

* * *

Gimli was telling Eowyn, Bella and I about Dwarves and the ways to distinguish between men and women. He told us that they were so alike in voice and appearance that the dwarf-women were often mistaken for dwarf-men. Eowyn shot Aragorn a questioning look. Aragorn indicated his beard. I bit back a snicker.

Gimli continued as if he had not heard. "It has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf-women and that we simply spring out of holes in the ground! Which is of course ridiculous." The rest of what he was saying broke off as his horse chose that moment to break into a canter, tossing Gimli off in the process. Eowyn ran to help him up as the Dwarf tried to tell everyone that it had been deliberate.

I overheard Theoden talking to Aragorn with an almost wistful smile on his face as he looked at her face, glowing with laughter.

"I had not seen my niece smile in a long time. She was just a girl when they brought her father home dead, and watched her mother fade in grief. Then she was left alone, to tend to her king in growing fear, to look after an old man who should have loved her as a father." His voice held a note of regret.

Nearby, one of the Rohirrim mentioned that she had smiled more after we had arrived. I tried to look as though I had not been eavesdropping and moved toward Eowyn, rolling my eyes as the rider asked if I was attached to anyone.

* * *

A few minutes later, things took a turn for the worse when Aragorn came running back from where he and Legolas had been scouting.

Theoden called to him, asking what was wrong. The answer chilled me to my bones.

"Wargs! We are under attack!"

* * *

A/N#2 – My first Cliff-hanger! Next chapter should be up soon, so don't kill me. (Especially you, Winter Queen, as you are only two rooms away from me right now.)

A/N#3 – Whether Boromir stays or goes is up for voting so tell me in a review!


	8. Chapter Eight

_Disclaimer: I should not have to point this out by now. I do not own Lord of the Rings. The characters all belong to Tolkien._

_Summary: We've seen them against Sauron, Mary-Sue and Valar knows what else. Now the Fellowship is up against an entirely new horror. Will they (and Middle-Earth) survive?_

_A/N – I may be switching Point Of Views around a bit later on. However, unless stated otherwise, the story is from Natasha's POV.

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight**

_Theoden called to him, asking what was wrong. The answer chilled me to my bones.  
"Wargs! We are under attack!"

* * *

_

My mind started running through all the swearwords I knew of. I stood frozen until Bella's voice shook me out of my shocked state.

We ran toward Eowyn, who was protesting that she could fight. She gave a faint scowl when her Uncle refused and told her to lead the people to Helms Deep. She looked ready to protest further when I grabbed her arm. "Eowyn, these people need a leader. Their king just galloped off to fight, your brother is who knows where, so that leaves you. Lead us, please."

I was not about to admit it, especially in front of a four-year-old, but I was scared out of my mind just then. Eowyn needed to lead before the people started to panic more than they already were.

My friend looked at me. "Do you not want to fight, I have taught you how?"

I gave her an 'are-you-out-of-your-mind' look. Why did my friend have to choose the most inopportune moments to insist on proving that she could do more than act as a china ornament. "But I am not skilled enough to go into battle and survive! I prefer fights where I stand a chance of coming out relatively intact! Your people are panicking; they need someone to lead them! Don't even think about suggesting me because I do not even know where Helm's Deep is!"

Finally, she gave the barest of nods and started calling out orders. I breathed a sigh of relief; Eowyn could be unreasonably stubborn when she wished. Bella tugged on my arm, her eyes wide. I lifted her into my arms and followed after the White Lady of Rohan.

* * *

A good hour later, we came in sight of an open plain. Up against the cliffs on the other side of said plain, a very solid looking fortress was built. From the relieved cries behind me, I formed the correct assumption that this was Helm's Deep. 

Behind us, a woman I did not know spoke to Eowyn, her voice overjoyed, saying "We're safe, my lady, we're safe."

* * *

Inside the fortress, we set to finding places to put everyone and sorting out which supplies went where, and so on. Eothain and Freda had met up with their mother again, for which I was grateful.

Organizing things took up our time until the riders returned from battle, far fewer in number than when they set out. I could see King Theoden, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli and several of the Rohirrim that I had known from my stay in the Golden Hall. Noticeably missing, however, was a certain Heir of Isildur.

Eowyn, Bella and I almost ran down the steps to where the warriors were dismounting. Eowyn's face fell when she took in the number of faces absent from the company. "So few. So few of you have returned." Her Uncle nodded grimly, his face hard. She turned toward Gimli, "But Lord Aragorn, where is he?"

Gimli looked uncomfortable and his voice was gruffer than normal as he answered, "He fell." Who knew that two simple words, six letters, could put a person into such a state of shock?

Well, aside from the obvious, anyway. Read the books, seen the movies, been near Eowyn since she first laid her eyes on him…

Okay, you would have had to be blind, deaf and a flat out imbecile not to have seen that she had a crush on him but I don't think many expected it to go further than that.

Manners may not get you everywhere, but they do tend to get a response from people who were brought up to be polite. I sent Bella to pull Eowyn out of it and keep her distracted for a while, then pulled Boromir aside. "Tell me, please."

Boromir told me what happened after the refugee column parted from the Rohirrim when the warg riders attacked. From Legolas's equestrian stunts, to the various styles of fighting, to Aragorn being unable to detach himself from a warg before they both went over a cliff. I would have preferred a slightly more general summary, but I suppose that as a Captain of Gondor, Boromir would be more used to giving detailed reports. When he finished, I thanked him and escorted him to the healers. He may have thought himself perfectly all right, but I was not keen on taking chances with the bloody gash in his arm. Especially when the physical well-being of Bella and myself was directly connected to how well he could fight. I finally resorted to pointing out that a sword was not much good without an arm to hold it. The ruse worked, and I went in search of Eowyn.

* * *

I finally found her in the room that we were to share while in Helm's Deep. Eowyn was seated on the bed, holding Bella, and crying. 

That threw me for a loop. I am fine when it comes to upset children but I have no clue how to act when it comes to people my age and up. Especially because most of the experience that I do have is with my sisters and my younger one, Alice, would rather throw something and scream at you than accept an offer of help.

I sat down next to them, not saying anything. A minute or so after, Eowyn sniffed and wiped her eyes. I offered her a tissue from my bag and waited. My friend blew her nose and looked at me, "That can't have gone down well for my image as the 'unbreakable White Lady of Rohan' could it?"

I shrugged, "I don't think many people saw it and I am not about to rush around screaming the possibility that Lady Eowyn is subject to actual emotion if you do not wish me to."

That earned a watery laugh. "I am not that bad, am I?"

I smiled back, "Depends. There are those who see you as some higher being, distant as the stars. I suppose you would have to be at times. I see you as an actual person, with real flaws, strengths and emotions. It all depends on your view point."

I stood and wet a cloth in the washbasin, handing it over. Eowyn wiped her face, looking a bit better. We sat for a while, talking about whatever came to mind. Our families, dreams, fears and everything in between. Eventually, it began to grow dark and the topic of hopes came up. Eowyn spoke first "It may seem foolish, but do you think it possible to survive a fall from a cliff?"

I smiled faintly, "Working with children, I learned not to disregard anything as impossible until it is proven so." I changed track slightly, "Did you know that the Elves call Aragorn 'Estel'? It means 'hope'. Perhaps Aragorn will live up to the name."

Eowyn pulled a face in my direction. "Sometimes hope can prove false. Why do you cling to it so? Especially in a time when nothing is certain?"

I looked at her. "False or not, it is hope that had gotten me this far. Hope that my family could stay so when my parents separated. Hope that I could make my own way when I left school early. Hope that I could survive in a land where everything was strange and I also had a child to protect." My smile was slightly bitter, "If I do not hold to some hope, I will go mad. Simple as that."

A bell rang, calling everyone for the evening meal. We rose and I took a bracelet that I had bought recently out of my bag. It had originally been a 'hello' gift for my dad's girlfriend when she visited us in Australia, (She lives overseas) but I think it might serve a different purpose here. It was very similar to the one I wore: Dark brown thread intricately knotted and set with a carved jade flower, with four round jade beads on each side. I handed it to Eowyn. She looked at me, then at the bracelet.

I smiled sadly at the unasked question. "Jade stone. Where I am from, it symbolizes love and healing. I thought you might like it."

Eowyn accepted and slipped it over her wrist, tightening it so it would not fall off.  
We closed the door and headed down to dinner.

* * *

I was around the middle of the next day when our missing ranger showed up. I won't mince words, he really was a mess. I was in the Hall, surrounded by children, keeping them occupied while their parents were busy, when I heard Gimli out in the courtyard, bellowing, "Where is he? Get out of my way, I'm going to kill him!" 

Mm. It looked like Aragorn had returned. Eowyn would be pleased.

A few minutes later, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli entered the Hall to inform Theoden of the Uruk-Hai army headed in our direction. Thankfully, most of the children were too busy playing with a ball that Eowyn and I had managed to make out of rags to pay much attention. Aragorn urged Theoden to send out riders calling for aid. Unfortunately, Theoden did not share Aragorn's faith that help would arrive. Next thing you know, the women and a large percentage of the children were moving provisions into the caves and boys as young as ten were being taken to the armoury with the men to be geared for battle.

Eowyn and I followed her idea of having a weapon in the caves just in case. I had to admit that having the means to defend myself if worst came to worst did make me feel a bit better.

Slightly less helpful was the minor outburst from Legolas about how those who were fighting were frightened and the probability of everyone dying, Gimli saying that they were not warriors and Aragorn slipping into the common tongue when he shouted that he would die as one of them. Nice of him to offer support but if he had to mention death could he have at least stuck to elvish? The end result was most of the younger fighters (those not yet too proud to admit they were scared) coming to me or Eowyn to be re-assured.

What do you do when confronted with children asking if they will survive the night? What can you say except to trust to hope and that men are not automatically correct in everything they say? How do you look upon such a young face, know that you may never see them alive again, and say that everything will work out?  
My heart broke with each word I spoke, shattering like glass as I watched them walk away, faces shining with hope and knowing that that hope would fade again all too soon.

* * *

We were ready to bar the doors to the caverns when we heard the sound of a horn. 

Elven warriors marched into the courtyard, Haldir of Lothlorien at their head. Help uncalled and unlooked for, perhaps, but certainly welcomed.

I really do not know why people cannot say something as simple as 'hello, would you like help?' without turning it into a huge fancy speech. I'll quote it for you here:

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between men and elves. Long ago we fought, and died, together" **pause while Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir and Legolas rush in** "We come to honour that allegiance." **another pause while Aragorn and Legolas greet and welcome them** "We are proud to fight amongst men once more."

Bloody Drama King.

* * *

Not long after that, the ground begins to shake with the tramp, tramp of Uruk-Hai footsteps. In the caves, all is silent except for the occasional crying child. Eowyn and I sit near each other. Bella is silently crying in fear. I hold her close, unsure if it is for my comfort or hers. 

I do not know how much time passes. Every minute seems longer than an hour. From outside you can hear shouting, and the sound of sword against shield, metal against metal. The explosion when Saruman's device destroyed the wall and the sound of falling bodies and rubble. But inside the caves, everything is quiet. No-one wishes to hear the noise of battle but all are desperate to know what is happening. Do their loved ones still live? Which side is winning? Is there hope of victory or will we be over run by the creations of Saruman?

It seems to last forever, but suddenly we hear the sounds of rejoicing, cheers that the battle is over and that we have won.

Won, but at what cost? The surviving fighters can cheer all that they bloody well like, but most of us would prefer news of our loved one's safety.

* * *

We come out into the sunlight, searching for family amongst the survivors. Eowyn and I rush toward Theoden and the Fellowship. A tall man that I have not seen before joins us soon after. Eowyn introduces him as her brother, Eomer. Apparently he and Gandalf showed up at the last minute to save the day with a thousand of the Rohirrim horsemen. 

A small part of my brain rolls its eyes at that. Why is it always a thousand? And why is it always at the time when all hope seems lost? The larger part of my brain, accompanied my most of the rest of me, is busy trying not to stare at Eomer.

After things settle down slightly, we do our best to clean up after the battle. Personally, I am so thrilled at the fact that we survived that I am having trouble thinking clearly. So, back to looking after the children.

Eomer is watching as I gather them up and move to somewhere relatively out of the way. I wonder at the interest, but then brush it off as curiosity as to who I am.

I am not hoping that he is interested for other reasons. No, really, I'm not. And I'm certainly not noticing that Eomer has a very nice body. Really.

* * *

Later, Theoden, Gandalf, Eomer, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Boromir, Eowyn, Bella and myself ride off while everyone else is busy. We are off to Isenguard, hoping to find Merry and Pippin.

* * *

A/N – The Two Towers is finished! Yay!  
Next Chapter: Starting the Return of The King and a surprise at Isenguard.

Review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter Nine

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. They all belong to Tolkien_

_Summary: See previous Chapters  
A/N – This chapter will be seen from several different perspectives. Also, there will be some foul language.

* * *

_

**Chapter Nine**

_Eowyn's Point Of View_

We are riding through Fangorn Forest.

'We' consists of myself, my Uncle King Theoden of Rohan, my brother Eomer, my new and very dear friend Natasha, her cousin Bella and the Fellowship of the Ring, which currently consists Gandalf the White, Boromir of Gondor, Aragorn – a ranger of the north –, Legolas the elf, and Gimli the Dwarf. From what I hear, we are on our way to find two other members of the Fellowship, Merry and Pippin.

Natasha and I ride side by side, taking turns riding with four-year-old Bella.

Bella is currently sitting in front of me while Natasha talks with Boromir about something. I glance over my shoulder and let out an exasperated sigh. My idiot brother is staring at Natasha again.

He has been acting like this ever since they met after the battle of Helm's Deep, although lately he has been throwing in the odd glare in Boromir's direction. My guess is that it is because Boromir seems to be the Fellowship member Natasha spends the most time with.

To his credit, Eomer has not been gazing at my friend with a star-struck expression like just about every other unattached male in Rohan. Instead, he looks at her with a mix of curiosity and fascination, as if he has never seen anything like her before and does not know whether to approach or flee.

I allow my horse to slow down, coming alongside my brother's. It takes a rather solid poke, but I get his attention.

I give him a cool look. "What are you thinking, Brother-mine? And do not try to pass it off as 'nothing'."

Again to his credit, Eomer does not bother to deny this. "Your friend is a mystery, Eowyn. A very complex mystery I am trying to unravel. I see that you have taught her to handle a sword, yet she seems so gentle with children. She intrigues me, but I know little more than her name."

I give a slight nod of my head. At least he is honest about it. He was not getting off the hook (a phrase Natasha is fond of) that easily, however. "Just be aware. This is the first friend I have had in a long time. Hurt her and I will make you regret the hour you first saw daylight." That was another of Natasha's quotes, which she tells me appeared frequently when dealing with her sisters.

_

* * *

Eomer's Point Of View _

I acknowledge my sister's threat. She and Natasha are obviously close and seem to be very good for each other. I cannot recall the last time I saw my sister so happy.

Ahead, the object of my thoughts is laughing at whatever the son of Gondor's Steward has just said. I glare at him. She has a very nice laugh, but, irrationally, I want to be the one to cause it.

As I told my sister, I know little of Natasha aside from her name. I know that she is nearly nineteen, with an identical twin and a younger sister. She is the eldest of three girls and works taking care of children. She is from a far away land and while she seems happy enough here, I know she misses her home. She seems to be full of life and joy, but there is sorrow in her past. For some reason, I wish to know that sorrow and help to ease it.

She is intriguing, and I want to know more of her. I want to banish the sorrow in her, see the way her eyes light up on the rare occasion that she does laugh. I want to stand by her side, even if only as a friend, and curse the fact that I find it so hard to talk to women.

But Natasha is so unlike the women of the Riddermark, and seems able to hold an intelligent conversation, perhaps she will be easier to speak with, and certainly worth trying.

Isengard comes into sight. It is absolutely flooded and there are four figures at the gates. Two appear as children while the other two seem almost grown women. Interesting. I had thought we went to find the two hobbits, nothing was said of these two young women.

* * *

_Boromir's Point Of View_

I watch as Natasha laughs at my attempt to assure her that my injuries are fine. I will admit that it is becoming something of a game, much like Legolas and Gimli trading insults. She has come a long way from the scared maiden we met near Lothlorien. Since that meeting and the present time, she has quickly become a confident young woman, mature beyond her years. Then again, she already seemed older than a mere eighteen in the first place.

Farther back along the trail, I can feel Eomer of Rohan glaring at my back. He has been doing so ever since Natasha and I began to ride near each other when we set out and, frankly, it is starting to get annoying. It is not my fault that he is smitten with her. Nor am I to blame that Natasha is convinced that I am down-playing my injuries. She is far too perceptive.

I do not think that I will ever marry, and my initial exposure to three active children has made me seriously consider leaving the line of succession up to Faramir. People find a friendship between a man and a woman to be unusual, but I am glad to call Natasha that. Truly, I begin to think of her as a younger sister, to be loved and protected, regardless of whether or not she wants or even needs the protection.

Lady Eowyn rides up beside us, handing over an exited four year old. Natasha smiles at her; the two of them became fast friends in a very short time. Eowyn flicks her eyes back the way we came, looking amused. Natasha turns to see what is so funny and catches Eomer's gaze, smiling at him.

The nephew of King Theoden looks momentarily like a deer caught in a hunter's line of sight before he returns it, then looks past her to the gates of Isengard. Natasha follows his gaze then freezes, taking on the appearance of a marble statue.

* * *

_Natasha's Point Of View_

Oh, no.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

This cannot be happening.

If Bella had not been less than a meter away, I would have turned the air blue with curses. As it is, if I ever find out who is responsible for my two sisters appearing out of nowhere…

Having to look after Bella and myself in a strange land was bad enough. Now I also had my twin and younger sister to look out for. Alice will only go camping or bush walking if there is no possible way to avoid it, not to mention she is almost incapable of maintaining a civil attitude to strangers. On the other hand,Sarah has an amazing gift of blurting the most tactless things out at the worst possible moment. If that were not bad enough, I would have to keep her and Sarah from each other's throats as well, which is not as easy as it may sound.

OK, finished with the mental rant.

The others of our party were dismounting and coming to see what was with the unexpected arrivals. I handed Bella down to the nearest person, who happened to be Aragorn, and managed to dismount without falling flat on my face, a step forward from all the other times I had ridden a horse. Even so, I staggered, bumping into Eomer, who steadied me.Alice and Sarah came running toward me as I took Bella back from Aragorn, ignoring the relieved expression on his face.  
I will admit that the kid can be a handful, but if he and his elven sweetheart ever get married, he needs all the practice he can get.

Both of my sisters grabbed me in a hug, cutting off my air supply, and then both started talking at once, making it impossible to understand whatever they were saying. I held up a hand, getting them to quiet down slightly. I pulled them away from the main group, leaving Gandalf, Aragorn, Theoden and Gimli to talk to Treebeard and the Hobbits.

Alice instantly started up again. "Where did you go? Mum is in a panic, the whole family is in an uproar and Dad even came back from America when all this happened! Not that he is likely to stay for very long, though. He is too obsessed with his girlfriend for that. Who are all these people and what is with the dark haired man. He looks like he hasn't had a wash in years!"

I took a deep breath. "Unbelievable as it seems, we are in Middle-Earth. Look around and you should be able to recognize most of them. The dark haired one is Aragorn, he looks a mess because we just finished the Battle of Helm's Deep and because the Dunadain have a scruff factor built into their genetic make-up. Also, could we please not turn this into a rant about Dad and Pat?"

Alice scowled but let it lie. Then Sarah spoke up. "But who is the little girl, I don't recognize her?"

I sighed, "The little girl is Bella, one of the kids in the centre. I think I told you about her before."

Alice smirked, "The one who asked if you were married and pregnant just because you were a teacher?"

I chose to ignore the burst of laughter from where the rest of the group was trying to look as though they were not eavesdropping. I glared at Alice, "Yes, that one, and don't you start."

Sarah started up again. "I'm glad we found you again. I don't know how much longer I could have managed with only Alice to talk to."

I closed my eyes. Had my sister ever even heard of tact? Now they were going to start arguing again.

Sure enough… "Thanks a lot. That makes me feel just great!"  
"Well it is true. I like talking to Natasha better than you!"

I doubted that I would be able to stay out of this one, but there was no harm in trying. I wandered back to the rest of the group and started to explain who my sisters were and what was going on.

I was about half way through when Sarah and Alice, who had finally managed to drag me into the middle of the argument, interrupted us.  
"Natasha, you agree with me, right?"

I tried to head that off. "I do not have the faintest idea what you are talking about and furthermore, I plan to stay out of this argument."

I failed and they were off again.  
Sarah: "But you're my twin! You should agree with me!"  
Alice: "She just said that she had no idea what we were talking about, idiot! But that isn't fair! She always takes your side just because you are her twin! Besides, why didn't she try to come back home?"  
And so on and so on.

They continued like this for a while, until I finally blew up at them.

"Will the both of you think about someone else for once in your bloody lives! I don't even know what you are arguing about and I do not always take Sarah's side! Her comment was uncalled for and I was taking Alice's side on that. If you wish for that to change then by all means keep fighting! I am not the fucking be all and end all and I am sick of you both treating me like I am! Do either of you ever think about how Mum and I feel when you tell us to choose between you?"

I paused for breath and continued. "I have spent almost two months here in an environment where everything is strange to me, I had no way of knowing if I would ever get home and I had to take care of two four- and a three-year-old by myself! I had a chance to return but I stayed because only two of us could return and the price of Gretal and Collum returning was that I would stay here for a while longer! You think I didn't want to go home? I had no way of getting in contact with my friends, my family or anyone to tell them I was even alive! As to your supposed inability to be civil to one another; I managed for nearly fifteen years, surely you could have managed a few months! You have no idea what has happened to me recently and until you do, I would prefer that you keep your comments to yourself!"

Patience is a necessity when working with children and I tend to have a very long fuse when it comes to temper. I take after Mum in that. Sarah and Alice both got Dad's much shorter one.

The downside of that, however, is that a laid-back attitude only makes the explosion that much more spectacular when I do lose my temper.

Sarah chose this moment to open her mouth again. "If that's how you feel I hope you don't come back! I wish you were not my twin!"

Only a person who isa twin themselves can understand how much that particular statement can hurt. I reeled back as though Sarah had physically struck me, feeling as though both an emptiness and a great weight had torn into my heart and set up shop. This was just too much to handle right now.

I burst into tears, spun on my heel and ran off into the trees.

* * *

_Theoden's Point Of View_

Mithrandir, Aragorn, the two halflings, the Elf, the Dwarf and I finished our conversation with Treebeard and turned back to the others just in time to see the normally quiet Natasha start shouting at the two strangely clad women.

From what Merry and Pippin had said, they were related to Natasha and had not stopped bickering since they appeared. Indeed, I had heard them start up again as we spoke with the Ent. If they were always like this at home, it was no wonder Natasha was so quiet and even-tempered. As she was the eldest, she was probably required to mediate some of the time.

Now, however, their arguing – combined with the strain everyone had been under lately – seemed to have driven her too far.

Even as we watched, Natasha turned and ran into the surrounding forest, tears falling down her face.  
The rest of us stood there, staring in open-mouthed shock. Her blonde sister was the first to recover, shouting after her, "You'll get lost and won't be able to find your way back!"

Natasha's voice floated back to us, "Good! Maybe then you might find a way to solve your own problems without dragging me into the middle of it! Maybe I won't have to listen to people making the most tactless comments known to history, either! Also, both of you can fuck off!"

That managed to shut everyone up.

From the expression of shock on the two new women's faces, I am guessing that this strange word meant something rude and was not often spoken in polite conversation. My next thought was that I hoped that the blonde sisterwas not being literal about Natasha getting lost, as I sort of wanted my niece and nephew where I had a fair idea of their exact location when I needed them, not have the two of them running all over Middle-Earth after that woman. I have not seen Eowyn this happy for many years and I am pleased that Eomer is finally taking an interest in the fairer gender, but still.

Eowyn and the little girl, Bella, recovered next, glaring at the two of them and starting after her. Eomer and Gimli followed them, leaving behind two very subdued young women.

* * *

_Gimli's Point Of View_

I would never have expected that out of Natasha. Her outburst was almost worthy of a Dwarf woman, and that is saying a great deal.

We finally found her curled up at the base of a Willow tree. There was nothing left of the carefree maiden she sometimes allowed herself to become in Lothlorien, no trace of the strong woman who had managed whatever Middle-Earth had thrown at her with an enviable calm. The figure who hid her face in her arms was a scared, lonely child who yearned for the comfort of something, anything, familiar. Whose wish was granted, only to have those two somethings fight and place her in the middle and deal her a most grievious blow to the heart.

Eomer and I exchanged uneasy glances. We had no experience dealing with upset females. Bella and Eowyn, however, moved toward her, Bella wriggling her way into Natasha's lap and Eowyn putting her arms around the both of them. Eomer braced himself as though he was about to put his hand into fire then sat down on Natasha's other side, carefullyputting an arm around her shoulders. I seated myself near them as we waited for her to calm down. I was brought back to the present by Eowyn asking, "Are they always like that?"

Natasha nodded her head, "Most of the time, yes. It's the first time Sarah has ever said that phrase to me, however."

Eomer offered her the corner of his cloak, commenting, "Then it is a wonder that you have such a sweet nature in comparison. I have seen how gentle you are with children and if it were not for the similar appearance I would hardly think you related. Managing that for fifteen years tells of a strength I do not have." He paused. "Though I thought your younger sister was sixteen."

Natasha dried her eyes and gave him a watery smile, unconciously leaning into him. "Thank you, that helps. Alice is sixteen, but she had to learn to talk before they could start arguing."

Eowyn shifted into a more comfortable position. "What do you suppose is happening back with the others?"  
Natasha gave a wicked little smirk, "My sisters are getting lectured by everyone else. Sarah is slightly indignant about being told off by a tree." At our confused expressions, she elaborated. "Identical twins share a sort of bond. It is nothing specific, but I can sometimes get a general idea of what is happening to her and what Sarah is feeling. Part of why that comment hurt so much."

Bella put her arms around Natasha's neck and said something into her shoulder when she returned the embrace. Whatever she said, it did cheer Natasha up slightly. She rose, went over to a nearby stream, washed her face, then came back and lifted Bella into her arms.

We started walking back to Isengard.

I hoped the journey back to Helm's Deep was not as eventful.

**_i_**

**_i_**

**_i_**

**_i_**

_**i**_

_**i**_

* * *

Thanks go to everyone who reviewed.

A/N#2 – Sorry if Natasha seems a bit too emotional in this chapter. Just remember, she has been under a lot of stress and was bound to have a breakdown at some point.

Review and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter Ten

_Disclaimer: I don't own it. Sorry. Everything belongs to Professor Tolkien._

_Summary: See previous chapters_

_A/N – Unless stated otherwise, the story is from Natasha's Point Of View. Just to clear up confusion._

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

I take back what I said before. As nice as it is to have something familiar around, did it really have to be my siblings in the same place at the same time?  
One, I could handle, but both of them together – on top of everything else – is just too much for me to grasp right now. I need to speak to Gandalf about this. Maybe there is a way to keep them away from the immediate danger zone and away from me for a while.

We returned to the rest of the party, who had not moved much from where they had been standing when I had left. I had been right; various people were telling off my sisters. Legolas saw us first and beckoned us over. Conversations broke off and we mounted up to join the survivors of Helm's Deep on the journey back to the Golden Hall. Then a mild dilemma reared it's irksome head.

The hobbits were small enough to share with someone, but Alice and Sarah had no means of transportation.

Eowyn, Bella, Gimli and Boromir wanted to leave them here, but Treebeard would not allow it. Interesting to think of how even an Ent, with supposed infinite patience, couldn't stand having them around. We discussed various other ideas, but none of them really worked out. Finally, Eowyn came up with an idea.

"Bella, would you mind riding with me on the way back?" Bella shook her head. "Good. Now if Natasha would let her sisters borrow her horse and if MoonDark will let those two ride her, Natasha could ride double with someone until we rejoin the others." It was the best idea that we had had yet, although neither Sarah or Alice were particularly keen on horse riding, so we re-mounted our horses and set off again.

Originally, I would have rode with one of the Fellowship, but Legolas and Gimli already rode together, Gandalf was taking Pippin and Aragorn was sharing with Merry. Obviously, I was not going to ride with the King of Rohan, and Eowyn was carrying Bella. That left Boromir, whose shoulder injury just happened to start hurting again.

That was Bullshite, by the way. He just didn't want Eomer glaring at him for the entire journey.

The final option (also my personal favourite) was Eomer himself. So I spent the long way home to Meuslad settled against Eomer and happily ignoring the nasty looks thrown in our direction.

* * *

When we returned to the Golden Hall, King Theoden announced a minor feast to celebrate our survival and to honour those who died in the Battle of Helm's Deep. It was late when we got back, so everyone decided to sleep now and start the preparations in the morning. I think it was a good idea, personally. Everyone was dead on their feet and there is no point trying to set up a party when everyone is so tired that it will take three or four tries to get things done right. Especially if you want the party done quickly. Some things have to be done fast, others take time and patience to do.

For example, in a fast food restaurant, you have to get the order done in a certain amount of time, hence the 'fast' in the name.  
By contrast, I can assure you from experience that while changing nappies is something that most people would like to get over with quickly, it is far better to learn how to do it properly, go slow and get it right than to rush through and have to do it all over again.

* * *

Anyway, we rose with the sun – Eowyn made sure that my siblings were out of the way – got everything set up and just before the sun went down, we paid our respects and toasted the dead.

Things became a bit rowdy after that, with people dancing and singing on the tables.

Nearby, I saw Eowyn offer Aragorn a cup, saying something that I couldn't hear over the racket.

Merry and Pippin were two of those jumping around on the table, singing their heads off.

_"You can search far and wide,  
You can drink the whole town dry,  
But you'll never find a beer so brown,  
As the one we brew in our hometown!  
You can keep your fancy Ale's,  
You can drink them by the flagon,  
But the only brew for the brave and true,  
Comes from the Green Dragon!"_

They finished, only to join Gimli and several of the Rohirrim in starting a drinking game and coercing Legolas to take part. I looked around the hall and spotted one person who was not making merry.

Boromir was looking downcast, so I tuned the Hobbits out and sat down near him.

"Boromir? What is wrong?" Maybe drink would loosen his tongue enough to make him stop bottling things up and tell someone what was troubling him. Honestly, men simply will not tell you anything if they think it will make them appear weak!

He let out a deep breath. "I fear returning to my city. I do not know how I will face everyone."  
I raised an eyebrow. Certainly not what I had expected. "Why do you say that?"

Boromir looked up at me. "At Amon Hen, just before the Fellowship was parted, I tried to take the ring from Frodo. It called to me, promising me anything my heart desired. My father looked to me to make things right. I failed him, and I failed in my oath to protect the Ringbearer. How can I face my people, having done such things? My brother has always looked up to me, but I am not worthy of his regard. The ring called to me, and I allowed myself to be tempted."

My other eyebrow rose to join its partner. "That is what has you so upset? It doesn't make you all that special, you know."

He looked at me sharply. I let out a sigh, men can be so dense! "You don't think you were the only one who was tempted, do you? Think! The ring calls to anyone who it thinks might be able to return it to its master! I was exposed to it for less than a month and it tried to tempt me. It had much longer to learn your desires and fears, and to use them against you. I probably would have given in far before you did."

It seems curiosity won over self-pity. "What did it tempt you with, Lady? Being able to return to your home?"

I shook my head. "That was it's fall back plan. I always wanted to be more like my sisters, did you know that? Sarah has innocence about her. She is so ignorant about some of the world's harsher sides. I lost that innocence too soon, and wanted to be able to see the world as I once did, without all the terrible things that happen. I wanted to be more like Alice. She is smart, and popular. Also strong and Athletic. She never had problems interacting with people, and I was always so shy when it came to such things."

Boromir blinked at me. That obviously was not what he had been expecting, either.

Eowyn came over. I had the suspicion that she had been eavesdropping. "But you are so many other things instead. Why would you wish to be someone else?"

I gave a very inelegant snort. "Like what? Alice was the smart one, Sarah was the innocent, and I was just plain old Natasha. Nothing special, I was shy, with few friends. I passed in school, but never did anything particularly outstanding. And I was never really the sports type."

Eowyn looked at me. "Like what? You looked past my being a shield maiden and princess of Rohan. You managed to stay strong on the outside and give others confidence even when you were inwardly screaming with fear. You are nice and caring and you have a patient gentleness and a gift with children that I could only dream of!"

Eomer had come over from where Gimli and Legolas were still trying to drink each other under the table and agreed with his sister. "Gandalf told me of what happened in Lothlorien. You had a chance to return to where you were from but you gave it up so that two others who were less likely to survive could go in your place. I can think of very few who would have gone through the pain you have without breaking down."

I looked at him. "Life is pain. Anyone who says differently is selling something. And I would have thought my outburst near Isengard would qualify as breaking down."

Boromir snickered. "I think Eomer meant that few would have lasted that long before breaking down like that. I can think of still less who would have managed your sisters for as long as you did."

I smiled at that. I had heard that more times than I can conveniently count.

Just then, the rest of the hall seemed to run out of things to sing. Eomer turned to me, "Do you have anything to sing for us, Natasha?"

A cheer went up, _they_ seemed to think it was a good idea. _I,_on the other hand,went pale and started to protest. "NO! My voice sounds like a mad owl with its beak trapped in a log! I really am not a good singer!"

Perhaps it was 'opposites day': 'no' means 'yes' etc. Either way, my protests were ignored.

I got pulled up to the front of the hall, Boromir and Aragorn insisting that I was going to sing. They were _so_ going to pay for this. Oh well. I took a deep breath. Don't let this be too bad… "It isn't exactly a drinking song, but it is close enough.

_"It's lonesome away, from your kindred and all,  
By the campfire at night, when the wild dingoes call.  
But there's nothing more lonesome, morbid or drear,  
Than to stand at the bar of a pub with no beer._

_Now the publican's anxious, for the quota to come,  
There's a faraway look on the face of the bum.  
The maid's gone all cranky, the cook's acting queer,  
What a terrible place, is a pub with no beer._

_The stockman rides up, with his dry dusty throat,  
Strides up to the bar, and pulls a wad from his coat,  
But the smile on his face quickly turns to a sneer,  
When the barman says sadly, 'the pub's got no beer'._

_There's a dog on the veranda, for his master he waits,  
But the boss is inside, drinking wine with his mates.  
He hurries for cover, cringes with fear,  
It's no place for a dog, a pub with no beer._

_The traveller comes in, covered in dust and flies,  
He puts down his pack, and rubs the sweat from his eyes.  
He looks all around, and says, 'what's this I hear?  
I've trudged fifty bloody miles, to a pub with no beer?'_

_Old Billy the Blacksmith, for the first time in his life,  
Has gone home cold sober, to his darling wife.  
He walks into the kitchen, she says 'You're early my dear'  
Then he breaks down and tells her, 'the pub's got no beer.'_

_It's lonesome away, from your kindred and all,  
By the campfire at night, where the wild dingoes call.  
But there's nothing more lonesome, morbid or dread,  
Than to stand at the bar of a pub with no beer."_

People were actually cheering for me! That was defiantly a first, when I sing all I usually get is Alice complaining and telling me to shut up.

Eowyn pulled me away, laughing. Eomer grinned and raised his glass. Boromir, Aragorn and the Hobbits were cheering for more.

I tried to escape, but gave up when Eomer gave me a look that I've seen people use when trying to charm their way into something. I remembered watching 'King Arthur' at the movies and remembered a song that might pass.  
I shot a look at Aragorn, Boromir, Merry and Pippin. "Last one I'm going to do, understand?" I started again.

_"Land of Bear and Land of Eagle,  
Land that gave us Birth and Blessing,  
We will go home, we will go home,  
We will go home across the mountains,  
We will go home, we will go home,  
We will go home across the mountains,  
We will go home, singing our song,  
We will go home across the mountains,_

_Hear our singing, hear our longing,  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home, we will go home,  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home, we will go home,  
We will go home across the mountains."_

There was more cheering as Eowyn and I left the hall.

It seemed that no one was going to bed any time soon. I hoped that they would enjoy the hangovers that they were sure to have in the morning.

I only hoped mine would not be too bad. Two glasses of wine are enough to make me wish my head would fall off and stop pounding. I did not even want to think about what strong ale would do. Alcohol and I do not mix well.

* * *

Sure enough, I had theultimate ancestorof all headaches when I woke the next morning.

Pushing aside the urge to crawl back under the covers and stay there until my head managed to kick out the marching band that had taken up residence, I stood up and was knocked back down again by a blonde whirlwind.

I knew something was wrong when Bella did not greet me with her usual smile. Her face was downcast and she looked about to cry. I sat up and lifted her into my lap. "Bella, what is it? Why are you so upset?"

She looked up at me, hazel eyes bright with tears. "I heard some people saying that you were pulled here by magic and that we could never go back home. Is that right?"

I let out a breath. "I honestly do not know, Bella. There was the portal back in Lothlorien that we used to send Gretal and Collum back but I do not know if that will work for us. We might or might not be able to go back home, I am not sure. But if we can not, I promise that I will always be here to look after you."

Bella threw her arms around my neck and buried her face against my chest, starting to weep "I want Mummy. I miss her."

What could I say to that? I began to softly hum a lullaby, holding her close to my heart. I was not going to insult her by saying that she would see her mother again when I had no idea about what would happen. I didn't want to lie to Bella like that, so I just rocked her in my arms, letting her cry herself out.

* * *

Later, I left Bella sleeping on my bed and went in search of Gandalf.

With all the refugees currently staying, most of the city was sharing a room with somebody. I finally found Gandalf and Boromir sleeping on the floor in Eomer's room.

It turns out that I was right; there were some monumental headaches this morning, as proven when I tiptoed across the room and they all told me not to walk so loudly. I rolled my eyes and tried not to snicker, then left to find Eowyn to see if she had any advice on waking people up when they were suffering from hangovers.

She did. We returned to the room, shutting the door as hard as it was possible to do without slamming it.

Ignoring the muffled groans and protests, Eowyn marched to the window and threw it open letting in the sun. This prompted several uncomplimentary remarks from the suffering men and wizard. I raised an eyebrow at my friend. "Do you think they are feeling a bit delicate today, Eowyn?"

Boromir groaned, "Do you ladies think that you could skip the 'I told you so's?"

Eowyn smirked. "Where's the fun in that? We tried to warn you, remember."

Her brother opened one eye and glared at her. "Eowyn…"

She ignored it. "We did warn you."

Gandalf gave us a 'I'm-a-powerful-wizard-and-I-mean-business' Look. Eowyn ignored that, as well. "You heard me warn them, didn't you Natasha?"

I was trying very hard not to laugh. "Eowyn give them a rest. I want to speak with Gandalf about something, when he is feeling better."

I left to find something for breakfast. Maybe that would make them a bit more co-operative.

* * *

Sure enough, it only took half an hour after breakfast for them to get up without falling over.

Eventually, I managed to get a word with Gandalf.  
"When you sent Gretal and Collum home to our world, you said that only two could go and that the price was that the other two would stay in Middle-Earth for a while longer. What I want to know is this: is it possible to send Alice and Sarah back to my world? If so, what is the price to be paid?"

Gandalf looked at me. "Why do you want to be rid off them? It almost seems as if you are trying to avoid your problems instead of facing them. Besides, you may not like the cost."

I shook my head. " I will admit that I do not look forward to facing my siblings any time soon. However, my sisters have even less chance of surviving here than I do. As aggravating as they can be at times, I do not want anything to happen to them."

Gandalf nodded. "It is possible, yes. However, the price is that you stay in Middle-Earth until Sauron is defeated."

I nodded. That didn't sound too bad. Unfortunately, the wizard was not finished. "And your charge must remain with you."

I stared at him. That complicated my choice a bit.

* * *

_A/N#2 – Chapter Ten is done. Thank you to everyone who took the time to review. Next chapter should be up soon.  
Reviews help me write._


	11. Chapter Eleven

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. That honour belongs to Tolkien._

_Summary: The Fellowship has faced dangers beyond reckoning. Now they are up against something decidedly unexpected. And infinitely more terrifying

* * *

_

**Chapter Eleven**

I wandered back to the room that I shared with Eowyn, cursing Gandalf to hell and back. I was so busy thinking up variations on several things that I had already said that I failed to notice Eomer until I ran into him.

Theoden's heir caught and steadied me as I apologized, not meeting his eyes. I find it strange that I can tell my sisters exactly what I think of them, but whenever I am near a boy that I like, I can barely speak without blushing. Why is that, I wonder?

I looked up again and Eomer caught my eyes. He frowned slightly. "You are upset, Natasha. What is wrong?"

I sighed. "I do not wish to explain this several times over." I beckoned him to follow me. "Help me find Bella and Eowyn and I'll tell all of you at the same time."

We started to walk in the direction of the room that Eowyn, Bella and I shared. Eomer seemed to think of something, then flashed me a sudden grin, "How did you fare from the effects of last night? We both know how myself and your other companions turned out, but what of you and my annoying sister?"

I returned the smile. "Alcohol and I do not mix very well. My head felt like Oliphants had been having a dance party inside. A hot bath or shower works wonders, though." I shrugged. "Well, it works for me, anyway."

Eomer looked at me. "You are something of a rarity in this land, Natasha. I do not think I have ever met anyone like you before."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'll let my vanity win and take that as a compliment. Thank you, Eomer."

We continued to talk about random things as we walked through the halls to Eowyn's room. I do not remember ever feeling this comfortable around a boy, even ones who I had been friends with since child hood.

I liked this, and found myself wondering if I would ever feel like this with any other man.

But I was scared also; the last time I had allowed myself to feel like this, it had ended in heartbreak. Did I want to take the risk of it happening again? Did I even have enough of a chance that it would be worth taking that risk? Was I strong enough to pursue a potential love interest and take care of Bella and myself at the same time?

I didn't know, but lost the chance to ponder when we reached Eowyn's door. Going inside, I saw a very strained looking Eowyn telling my sisters that she did not know where I was and to 'go annoy someone else.'

I knocked on the door and Eomer and I entered.

Patience has never been a strong trait in either of my sisters. Tact also has a tendency to be somewhat elusive. I did not expect a particularly civil greeting. I was right, and predictably, the first words out of Alice's mouth were, "Where were you? We were trying to find you and you've been playing with a boy instead of finding a way to get home?"

I ignored the tone. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response. Now shut up."

I looked around the room, then turned to look at Eowyn. "Do you know where Bella is? I have some news that concerns her."

Eowyn indicated outside. "Some of the maids wanted to get her measurements for new clothing. Speaking of which…" She went over to her desk and picked up a pile of material, handing it to me. It was some new clothing. I was relieved, Eowyn's dresses were nice, but they were not entirely practical. I thanked her and sat down on the floor, relaxing against the bed.

I took a breath and began my explanation. "I was talking to Gandalf earlier. I wanted to see if there was any way for us too get home…"

* * *

"…So the long and short of it is: All four of us stay for an indefinite amount of time, or you two leave while Bella and I stay until Sauron is defeated. Simple as that."

The rest of the room stared at me with a mix of facial expressions, the primary ones shock and disbelief. Eomer had just opened his mouth to say something when there was a knock on the door. Eowyn opened the door to admit a little blonde streak. Bella bounced (yes, I know that it is a strange description, but there really is no other word) into the room, showing off her new Rohirrim clothing.

She spun around, then took one look at our faces and bolted into my arms. I felt the muffled equivalent of "What is going on?" vibrating against my shoulder where Bella had hidden her face.

The rest of the room's occupants looked confused. The silence was broken when Sarah asked, "What did she say?" I smiled and repeated Bella's words, then looked up at them. "Could you leave us alone for a few minutes, please? Bella and I need to discuss something."

Eomer and Eowyn nodded and left, pulling my sisters with them. Once we were alone, Bella pulled away slightly and repeated her earlier question. I quickly explained the situation to her. "What do you thing we should do, Bella? It concerns you as well."

My little charge tilted her head slightly. "You'll be there to look after me, won't you, Natasha?"

I nodded, surprised at the level of maturity being displayed by a four-year-old. "I promised I would, didn't I. I'll always be here for you."  
Bella smiled at me, "Then we can send you sisters back. As long as you're here everything will be fine." I smiled back; I wished I had her optimism.

I tickled her side, earning a squirm and a giggle. "Shall we find the others and tell them what we have decided?" I heard a noise outside the door and lowered my voice to a whisper, "I think that they might be listening at the door, shall we surprise them?"

Bella nodded enthusiastically. We crept to the door to see if anyone was eavesdropping.

They were, and I freely admit that Alice and Sarah looked slightly foolish bent double, with one ear pressed to the door. I stifled a laugh as I looked at them. "We are going to speak to Gandalf. You four can wait here until we get back."

* * *

One hour, three wrong turns and a conversation with Gandalf later, Bella and I returned to Eowyn's room, and a very amusing scene.

Eowyn was leaning against the wall, arms folded as she looked at the others. Sarah and Alice were fighting again; I wasn't even going to try to guess the subject. Eomer was getting told off by a maid, something about being in a woman's room unsupervised, much to his sister's amusement.

I cleared my throat, gaining everyone's attention. The maid curtsied and left, shutting the door behind her. Eomer looked visibly relived. Eowyn pushed herself off the wall and moved toward us. My sisters stopped their argument and exploded into a barrage of questions. I held up a hand, gesturing for silence. Everyone fell quiet as I gave a brief summary of my conversation with the Wizard. "The portal was opened and a spell performed. Alice and Sarah leave tomorrow morning." Sarah opened her mouth. I cut her off. "And before you say anything, this is not open for argument."

Alice burst out anyway. "What about Bella? You would condemn her to a possible death because you want to stay?" I scowled at her, but was prevented from saying anything by Bella running over and kicking Alice's shin. My sister grabbed at the endangered area as I quickly went over and lifted Bella into my arms, ignoring her glare as Bella scowled. "Natasha said she would look after me! You are not welcomed here!"

I put a hand over her mouth and moved away. It grew dark and the bell sounded for the evening meal. I turned back to my sisters. "It is dinner time. You may come if you promise to be civil, or you may stay and I will bring some food to you later."

They opted to join us. Eomer offered me his arm. I put Bella down and accepted it, smiling. Eowyn took Bella's hand as Sarah and Alice brought up the rear. This might actually turn out to be a pleasant evening.

* * *

Dinner was a pleasant enough meal, with Alice and Sarah seating themselves in an out-of-the-way corner as I enjoyed a conversation with Eowyn, Boromir, Gimli and Eomer.

It was later at night, however, that things took an unpleasant turn for the worse.

Eowyn, Bella and I were woken by a scream. Throwing on a robe and tossing another one at me, Eowyn lead the way down to where the commotion was, winding up in the room where the Hobbits were staying, and now Gandalf with them.

It seemed that the three of us were not the only ones awoken by the noise. The rest of the fellowship was there also, along with Eomer and King Theoden.

Listening to what Gandalf was saying, we gathered that Pippin's curiosity had led him to look at the palantir that had been recovered from Isengard. In it, Sauron had looked into his mind, forcing him to answer questions. Luckily, the young Took had said nothing of vital importance, and had found out that Sauron planned to attack Minas Tirith very soon.

I saw Boromir pale at these words, then relax slightly as Gandalf stated that he and Pippin would ride for Gondor at all speed. He tensed up again when the Istar stated that he, Bella and I would be going with him. Eomer looked ready to protest, but held his silence as Eowyn and I hurried back to her room to gather necessities and change into something more appropriate.

Palantir or no palantir, I absolutely refuse to go galloping all over Middle Earth in my nightgown. The horses still needed to be readied for a journey so we could afford ten minutes for us to change our sleeping clothes for travelling ones.

* * *

When Bella and I arrived at the stables, some of the hands had just finished saddling Shadowfax and Boromir was standing by another horse, looking uneasy. I lifted Bella onto the third saddled horse and looked at him. "Is it the journey you fear, son of Gondor, or the destination?"

He glanced in my direction. "You are far too perceptive, Lady. But you are correct. How will I find the courage to face my people?"

I mounted behind Bella and turned my upper body to face him as he swung up onto his own horse. "There is a quote I once heard that seems rather fitting right now. 'Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the knowledge that something else is more important than fear'. Do not despair, Boromir. You will find your courage."

Boromir looked about to reply when Gandalf, Merry and Pippin showed up. Gandalf and Pippin mounted Shadowfax, and we set out on the three-day journey to the capital of Gondor.

* * *

We reached the White City just in time to see the rangers of Ithilien fleeing from several of the Nazgul, who were riding what looked to be a cross between a snake and a bat, only several hundred times larger.

Just our luck, Boromir recognized his younger brother at the head of the party and charged off in that direction. I covered Bella's ears as Gandalf let out a stream of very colourful language and followed him, his staff glowing with a brilliant light that somehow drove the Nazgul away and gave the warriors time to reach the city. Bella and I quickly followed after Boromir. I certainly had no wish to be left outside with the minions of the Dark Lord.

As the Gates of Minas Tirith closed behind us, I watched the reunion Boromir and Faramir, joined shortly by Gandalf. The wizard disappeared again after a quick conversation with Faramir as the brothers continued to greet each other and give an update on what had been going on during the separation. I had a feeling that this was going to wind up in a tavern, so I dismounted and lifted Bella down from our horse.

I had just given the reigns to a stable hand when I heard Boromir call me over.

Faramir grinned as we approached. "So, my brother has finally taken it into his head to marry. Father will be pleased." I was not sure who looked more horrified at such a statement, Boromir or me. Faramir's smile only widened at the looks on our faces and Boromir's spluttered denial of any such thing. He finally burst out laughing. "I will take that as a 'no' then. Such a pity. The steward was looking forward to having grandchildren."

Boromir actually turned green at that announcement, prompting me to laugh. Boromir gave us both a withering look. "Father will have to wait until you are married then, little brother. I am not the marrying type and am fully determined to leave the line of succession up to you."

Faramir raised an eyebrow. Boromir had turned to speak to a messenger, so I explained. "Your brothers initial introduction to children seems to have given him an aversion to the idea, my lord."

Faramir snickered. "Boromir, Captain of Gondor, scared of something? There are claims that such a thing is impossible. But I forget my manners, Lady. We have yet to be introduced. I am Faramir, Second son of Lord Denethor, Steward of Gondor."

I inclined my head. "I am Natasha, Eldest child of Gregor and Deborah." I indicated Bella, who was holding onto my leg. "This is my cousin, Bella. I care for her in the absence of her parents."

Just then, Boromir returned. "Come, Father wants a word with us." He turned to me. "Natasha, you and Bella should come also."

I nodded and lifted Bella into my arms, following them to the highest level of the city, where I would meet Denethor, the Steward of Gondor.

* * *

_A/N – Another chapter up! This one is dedicated to whoever can find the quote from the Princess Diaries.  
Review and tell me what you think!  
Nathalia._


	12. Chapter Twelve

**IMPORTANT NOTE!  
My twin (Winter Queens on ff.n)has decided to take the idea but replace Natasha and the children with three High-School girls! I would like to point out that I came up with the idea first so no one gets the idea that I was copywriting. Out of professional curiosity, could someone tell me what they think of the comparing stories? I think I might be a little biased.**

_Blah_ thought.  
"Blah" speech.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

_Eomer's Point Of View_

I watched as the three horses vanished into the distance, absently wondering when or if our paths would cross again. There is a tug on the hem of my tunic, prompting me to look down. It is one of the children that had taken to following Natasha around whenever they could. The child looks up at me, seeming puzzled. "You look like someone just took away your favourite blanket. Except Father says that grown men do not have those."

I can feel the blood rush to my face as just about everyone who heard the statement instantly forms a different implication than the one that the child had in mind.

My sister bursts into a fit of wild coughing. Natasha's younger sibling wears a look of abject horror while her twin looks confused. My uncle turns away to hide his smile, as do Aragorn and Legolas. To their credit, the dwarf and the remaining hobbit do try to stifle their laughter. The remaining by-standers do not bother, several of them having to brace themselves against the wall.

Others have joined the child and they are all looking very confused. "Lord Eomer? What is happening?"  
I shook my head, turning toward the small group. Were all children like this? I certainly hope not, otherwise I shall seriously reconsider having any of my own. I answer the pint-sized imp who started the whole mess. "It is nothing to worry about. They will recover their senses soon enough." Hopefully as soon as I schedule the lot of them to muck out the stables for the next month.

Sadly, my sister has not finished in her attempts to make me die of embarrassment. She manages to recover herself and gasps out, "Very well done, Eomer. You will make a good father one day. I think Natasha would make a wonderful sister-in-law."

This starts everyone off again and had the children squealing with joy.

"Natasha and Eomer might get married!"  
_All right, I had considered the idea. Was it really that obvious?_

"I told you so!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

_Hey! This is my life we're talking about! Since when did it become everyone else's business?_

I opt for a hasty retreat before anything else is said. Not fast enough, as my dratted sister manages to fit in one last comment. "Why, Eomer, you would not be blushing, would you? Whatever for?"

Oh, just wait until you find a man that you become interested in, my darling baby sister, I will make you regret this!

* * *

I escape to my room and shut the door, wishing that the ground would open up and swallow me. Knowing how fast gossip can spread, especially concerning such news as this, I had no idea how I was going to explain the rumours before they were blown completely out of proportion and reached Natasha's ears.

I sit down at my desk, reaching for parchment and quill. Better that Natasha hear it from me that from someone who couldn't keep their mouths shut to save a life. She had spent a large amount of time with my occasionally terrifying sister, after all, and I was not sure how much she had taught Natasha about handling weapons.

Writing a quick explanation, along with a plea for mercy if she took offence, I sealed the letter and managed to avoid the rest of the city long enough to find a messenger.

* * *

_Faramir's Point Of View_

We walked up to my father's hall, taking as much time as possible without appearing as though we were trying to postpone the meeting.

I began to see what my older brother saw in this woman, though it was obvious that neither of them were romantically attracted to the other. She was, indeed, an intriguing person. She met the gaze of others, and walked with a confident stride, so unlike our own women, who kept their eyes modestly lowered and their steps small. She seemed old beyond her years at times, showing an unexpected wisdom and maturity. But she also possessed a love of life and sense of humour that is usually only displayed in the very young.

Her appearance was nothing remarkable, easy to overlook in a crowd, yet unlike others of her age, she seemed perfectly content with that, preferring to blend in than stand out.

All too soon, we reached the doors to the hall where my father held court. I noticed that Boromir also looked slightly nervous as we entered, while Natasha's face was a serene mask and her cousin, Bella, looked all around her with an eager innocence.

Looking to the end of the hall, I could see my father scowling at Mithrandir. I sighed inwardly. This did not bode well for whatever my father wanted.

As my father glanced up, seeing us, his expression smoothed into a smile, which faded slightly as my brother swung Bella up onto his shoulders, ignoring the withering look that Natasha shot at him. I fought the urge to shake my head. I loved Boromir dearly, but he could be so stupid at times. Obviously he has yet to learn that there is nothing more dangerous than a mother defending her young. The fact that Bella and Natasha were cousins, rather than parent and child, had nothing to do with it. Sometimes I wonder about my brother's intelligence.

We approached my father's chair, set just below the throne of Gondor, where the king would have sat.

My father frowned, and snapped "Boromir, stop playing with the child and face me!" My brother stopped and handed Bella over to Natasha, finally catching the death glare aimed at him. He gulped slightly and turned back to face Father just as our remaining parent asked for Boromir's report.

My brother took a breath. "After reaching Imladris, I attended the Council of Lord Elrond, where I received the answer to the dream Faramir and I had. The One Ring, the weapon of the Enemy, has been found…"

Here he was interrupted as our father leapt to his feet with a shout, "What? The One Ring? What happened to it? Did you retrieve it to aid us in our fight? Such an object of power could make Gondor great again, and powerful beyond imagining!"

At this, Natasha looked over from her place near Mithrandir, who appeared worried. "Mithrandir, aren't those words disturbingly akin to what the legends say Isildur said when he failed to destroy the ring in the first place?"

I was impressed at her subtlety. With one stroke, she had countered any reasons for why the ring should have come to the White City, pointed out the ring's power of manipulation and managed to administer a mild rebuke in a seemingly innocent question. Also, by posing it as a question, she now had ignorance of history to blame if my father took offence.

Our father fell silent and Boromir continued. " The council decided that the ring must be destroyed, so a fellowship of nine was formed, representing the free peoples of Middle Earth. Mithrandir and I were part of the Fellowship, along with an Elf of Mirkwood, a Dwarf of the lonely mountain, four Halflings and a ranger, Aragorn. We travelled toward Mordor, because only the fires of Mount Doom could unmake the ring. The company was forced to travel through Moria, an experience I would not wish to repeat, and then to Lothlorien, where we met Lady Natasha and her cousin, Bella."

The two in question looked towards us in acknowledgement, then returned to fending off the guards who were not on duty and had decided to try flirting to pass the time.

Boromir paused for breath, then pressed on. "We sailed down the Great River, until we were attacked at Amon Hen and the Fellowship was parted. Two of the Halflings were captured by Uruk-Hai and most of the Fellowship pursued them, while the other two Halflings went on to Mordor.

Our pursuit of the Uruk-Hai and Hobbits led us to Rohan, where we again crossed paths with Lady Natasha in the Golden Hall of Theoden. Rohan was being attacked by an army tens of thousands strong so King Theoden decided to retreat to the fortress of Helm's Deep. There we engaged them in Battle and won, then travelled to Isengard where we found the two Hobbits and a Palantir.

The people of Rohan then returned to the Golden Hall, where we learned by chance that Sauron intends to attack Minas Tirith soon."

Father nodded and waved a hand to dismiss Boromir, gesturing for me to stay. My brother bowed then turned to leave when our father suddenly called him back.  
"Lady Natasha, what is your relationship with her? Should I be expecting to gain a daughter?"

I was treated to a repeat performance of when I had asked that same question. My brother went pale, took on a faintly green pallor, and vigorously denied everything.

Father then called Natasha over, asking her the same question. I wondered how that would turn out. Natasha seemed a sensible young woman and obviously held no romantic feelings toward my brother. On the other hand, my father has a temper, and I hoped that no offence would be taken and that Natasha would react in a calmer manner than Boromir had.

Natasha blinked. "I mean no offence, Lord Denethor, but I have no romantic interest in either of your sons. I am sure that they are both honourable men, but I am not interested in a union of any kind." She hesitated a moment, then continued, "I would take it as a courtesy if you could pass that on to your soldiers, as they seem to go temporarily deaf whenever I try to tell them that."

At least she was diplomatic. Most of the women I know would have started giggling so hard that it would be hours before you got a coherent word out of them. And she had the sense to find an alternate way out of the guards' attention without creating a scandal.

Father nodded, "You are a brave woman, to speak as such. Most would be too concerned with the consequences of turning down such a match. Or of speaking so boldly on such an issue."

Natasha shrugged, a strange gesture coming from her. "Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the knowledge that something else is more important than fear." For some reason, I got the impression that she was not speaking only to our father. He inclined his head and waved both of them away. They were about to leave when a messenger entered the hall.

_

* * *

Natasha's Point Of View_

Boromir and I were about to exit the hall when a messenger came in, handing me a letter. Feeling puzzled, I opened it, read it quickly, then turned and thumped my head against the wall.

The letter read as follows

_'Dear Natasha,_

_While I hope the contents of this letter does not offend you, I thought that you might prefer the news from me rather than the rumour mill._

_Shortly after your departure from the city, one of the younger children made a passing comment that has been misinterpreted my most of the city by now._

_"You look as though someone just took away your favourite blanket. But Father says that grown men do not have those" Quote, unquote._

_I pray that you take no offence at this, as I prefer having my skin in one piece. Please understand that I hold you in the highest regard and sincerely hope that you do not take this the wrong way._

_Alas, this is not the sort of thing that can be discussed in a letter. I wished to tell you of the events in the hope that you would know the truth of the matter rather than half-truths spawned from rumours._

_When our paths cross again, I hope that we may speak further._

_Until our next meeting, I remain yours,  
Eomer of Rohan.'_

Standing next to me, Boromir gave me a confused look. I passed him the letter, watching as he glanced through it. True to my expectations, he burst out laughing. I shot a truly lethal glare in his direction and hit him upside the head, telling him to shut up. In truth, I could not blame him. From someone else's perspective, I suppose it might have been amusing, but I hope you'll excuse me if I found it less so.

* * *

I was brought out of my thoughts by a solid 'thump' and a vivid curse.

Bella had taken offence on my behalf and kicked Boromir in the shins. He clutched his knee as snickers erupted from around the hall. I ignored them and focused on Bella, telling her that she shouldn't kick people.

I gave Boromir a look and the three of us left the hall, headed for the guest wing of the palace. I remained quiet, pondering the contents of the letter.

Did this mean that Eomer cared for me as more than his little sister's friend? Or was I reading too much into this, and he only wished not to compromise my honour?

I decided to sleep on it, and think about what the letter might mean in the morning.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

#**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. **

Summary: We've seen fan girls and Mary Sue's fall into middle earth. Now we experience something entirely new.

**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen**

I awoke not long after dawn the next day to a loud knock on the door.

Thinking about Eomer and his letter had kept me up for most of the night, so my appearance was somewhat rumpled.

The knock turned out to be Boromir and Faramir, both of whom took one look at me, flushed red and quickly turned their backs.

I was admittedly puzzled. "What the…" I looked down at myself. I had failed to pack a nightgown when we left Edoras and had no intention of sleeping in my clothes, so I had gone to bed in my undergarments, which I had come from my own world. "Oh. Hold on for a moment." I looked in the bathroom for a robe, and quickly put it on. "All right, you can come in."

The both entered, still avoiding my eyes. There was a rather uncomfortable silence while they tried not to look at me. Finally I broke it. "You know what I never understood? Almost everywhere I go, it is perfectly acceptable for men to walk around half naked if the weather is too hot. On the other hand, if a woman shows too much skin, everyone acts like the world is ending. It really is quite foolish."

That broke the ice, and the two brothers relaxed somewhat. Gently shaking Bella awake and looking for some clothes that would fit her, I raised an eyebrow at them. "Anyway, I am sure that you didn't just come here for an idle chat. What happened now?"

It was Faramir who answered, "Father is sending me back to re-take Osgiliath. It has been over run by orcs and possibly a few of the Nazgul. We tried to tell him that it was a foolish idea, but he wouldn't listen."

Boromir continued, "After having a more detailed version of what happened with the Fellowship, our father is not planning on me going anywhere. Also, Pippin offered his service to Father, so don't be surprised if you see him wearing the uniform of a guard of the Citadel."

I helped Bella with her shoes. "Interesting news. I hope you return safe from Osgiliath, though. However, I can't see how I fit into this."

Boromir nodded. "As Father is not about to let me leave the city, I wondered if I might offer you and Bella a tour. Being cooped up with nothing to do all day is enough to drive one mad."

I smiled at that. Personally, I agreed. I turned to Faramir. "Faramir, when do you ride out? I think most of the city would be there to see your company off."

Faramir gave me a bitter smile. "As soon as we can be readied. The steward wishes to waste no time in retaking the city."

I nodded sadly, then took on a brisk tone. "Well, in that case I hope you gentlemen would wait outside while I change into something appropriate for walking around the city in."

Boromir grinned at me. "You don't want us to stay and help?"

I sent him a Death Glare. "I'm sure I can manage by myself. Besides, what kind of impression would that give the servants? Unless you want your father to think that we have a romantic interest in each other?" Both of them paled slightly at the idea of what gossip would spread. I flicked my fingers at them. "Out, if you please!"

They left.

Turning to the closet where I had hung up mine and Bella's clothing the night before, I selected the dress that Eowyn had given me, a muted shade of forest green. Using the mirror to do up the laces at the back, I quickly brushed my hair and pulled it into a high ponytail, securing it with a green scrunchie decorated with imitation oak leaves and acorns, then found a pair of shoes, collected Bella, and met the Brothers of Gondor outside.

* * *

I was right; half of Minas Tirith did turn out to farewell Faramir's company. They all seemed very sad, as though they knew that it was a suicide mission doomed to failure. They tossed small flowers onto the street that they rode down, almost like they were making a path for the warriors.

I looked at Boromir's face as he watched his brother ride to probable death. His face was made up of so many different emotions that it was impossible to tell one from the other. Grief. Anger. Helplessness. Something that was almost despair. A sorrow so deep that it boarded on physical pain. The worst of it was the knowledge that no one could do anything to help.

I may not have had any romantic interest in Boromir, but he was my friend and one of my only companions in this land. My heart went out to him, but I would not insult Boromir by pretending that I knew what it was like to watch a person that you loved ride out and not know if you would ever see them again.

We watched until the riders could no longer be seen, then Boromir turned away, obviously trying to tell himself that Faramir would be fine.

He offered me his arm, and we set off on the promised tour of Minas Tirith.

* * *

Despite both of our worries about Faramir, I did enjoy Boromir's company on the tour of the city.

He showed me the Houses of Healing, introducing me to some of the healers. We visited the Gardens and Parks of Minas Tirith, with Boromir naming the flowers and plants and where they originated. The best part, however, was when Boromir made the mistake of taking me to the market.

The place was a riot of colour and sound; adults talking, children playing underfoot, shopkeepers advertising and bargaining their goods, and oh, all the things that were on display! I felt very close to floating on air. I turned towards Boromir, who was watching me with a slightly apprehensive expression, obviously wondering what he had gotten himself into.

I freely admit it: while I am usually considered sensible under normal circumstances, take me shopping and I turn into an absolute peacock. Looking at the dresses, hair ornaments, books, children's toys, jewellery, drawing materials, shoes and such… well, let's say that Boromir had a good reason to be nervous.

Our first stop was the Bookstore, which took almost half an hour before we finished. I had no money at the time, but there was no harm in looking. After that was a variety of other shops, the potters, glassmakers, weavers etc. Boromir bought me some hair accessories; there is only so much you can do with a single hair scrunchie, after all. The real test of my willpower, however, came at the jewellers stand.

Boromir had just stated that he had had no idea that I possessed such an "obsession when it comes to pretty things."

I gave a very un-ladylike snort. "That is because you have never seen me when I had reason to get dressed up and had the materials to do so. I am obviously not about to go to work in my best clothing, but that doesn't mean I don't like to look pretty. I just don't go around wearing the kind of clothing that I know is going to be completely unsuitable for whatever I would be doing."

The jeweller smiled and gave Boromir a sympathetic look. "If it helps, My Lord, most women are like that. An exquisite sense of the appropriate, but give them an occasion to get dressed up, and there is no telling when they will be finished." He turned back to me. "Now then, is there anything that takes your fancy, My Lady?"

I looked over the display. I already had the Friendship bracelet that matched the one I gave Eowyn and the Jade necklace I was wearing: green and brown string woven together, with four jade beads on each side of a carved butterfly with four double-beaded threads hanging from the base. Since I had that set with me, I wasn't about to splurge, but the jeweller's work was amazing!

Suddenly, my eye was caught by a set of Green Amber. It consisted of a bracelet of oval-shaped stones, set in silver and linked together, and a necklace of three stones, the middle hanging vertical, flanked by a horizontal one on each side. The design was fairly simple, but somehow, that only made it seem more elegant.

The jeweller noticed my gaze. "Ah, Green Amber. Yes, I think it would suit you, My Lady. Silver would suit your complexion, and I think green is your best colour. This set would make you shine."

Boromir grinned. "I am sure Eomer would think so too. You should at least try it on."

I felt my face heat up as I shot him a glare. The jeweller smiled and directed a question at Boromir. "She is not your lady, then?"

I decided to ignore Boromir and answered the question, as Boromir had become completely incoherent. "Try 'Protective Older Brother'. No, I am not his Lady." I turned back to the set, "I would love to buy this, but there is no way I could afford it."

Boromir had recovered and looked curious, "What do you usually do if you know something is perfect but you can't afford it?"

I smiled faintly, feeling a pang of homesickness. "Wait until the next time I see my father, then ask if I can get it as a birthday or festival gift. If I don't ask for anything very often, then that means that when I do ask, chances are higher that I will get it, especially if I offer to pay for part of it myself."

Boromir smiled. "Try it on anyway. At least see how it looks."

I tried it on and looked in a mirror. The jeweller had been right: the jewellery did look wonderful, and would have been perfect with the dress that I was wearing, which would also be suitable for any big occasion.

I turned back just in time to see Boromir handing the Merchant some coins. Not that I was not grateful, I don't like owing people. I immediately protested.

Boromir cut me off. "You look stunning in it, and besides, I have spent a large part of my life trying to see Eomer of Rohan in a state of shock. I think this should work nicely."

I laughed, then noticed the time. It was starting to grow dark.

Boromir, Bella and I finished off the day at an Eating House, then headed back to the Citadel.

* * *

A/N – Chapter Thirteen finished! Next chapter should be up soon.

A huge thank you to all of my reviewers, both old and new!

To my most faithful reviewers:** tongue in cheek scribe, Maiden-of-the-Dragon's-Zodiac, frodofreak88, Laer4572 – **Thanks, your encouragement means a lot.

Maiden-of-the-Dragon's-Zodiac – Purple muffins of Doom? To hear is to obey,

Lindariel – If you do figure it out, could you please tell me so I can fix it?

Hobbitfeatures – Thanks. I absolutely agree with your assessment of most original characters. Yes, kids are great and life with them is never boring. Boromir will probably live but if I had to kill him he would die in battle.

Elros Tar-Minyatur – No, we just managed to get Winter Queen's Author Page up and running. I think that I have had something sarcastic and/or rude from you in every Lord of the Rings story I have ever written so how about this: You leave me alone and I won't say exactly what I think of your 'subtle humour' and MST's. My life is ordinary and I like it that way. Compare me to Samwise if you like. Although 'Life of dull drudgery' and 'working with children' is a contradiction in terms. Go annoy someone else.

No, we just managed to get Winter Queen's Author Page up and running. I think that I have had something sarcastic and/or rude from you in every Lord of the Rings story I have ever written so how about this: You leave me alone and I won't say what I think of your 'subtle humour' and MST's. My life is ordinary and I like it that way. Compare me to Samwise if you like. Although 'Life of dull drudgery' and 'working with children' is a contradiction in terms. Go annoy someone else. 

Additional thanks go to: **ObsessedWithHarryPotter, hotdogfish, Mizz Lee, The Cap'n **and **Pasha ToH.**

Please tell me what you think of this Chapter.

Nathalia


	14. Chapter Fourteen

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. That honour belongs to Professor Tolkien.

Summary: The fellowship has been up against all sorts of Danger and managed to survive. Unfortunately, they never expected this. Will they, and the rest of Middle Earth, survive a new horror?

Chapter Fourteen

It was the second day after I had arrived at Minas Tirith and if being cooped up in the Citadel was not enough to drive me mad, I assure you Boromir was doing a fine job on his own. At the moment, he was pacing the length of the room and worrying himself about how Faramir was fared in the attempt to retake Osgiliath. Suddenly, he left the room with the announcement that he was going after them. I suppose I should be grateful that he lasted this far into the afternoon. I had expected him to crack before midday. I sighed and put down my hairbrush. _Men!_

I hurried to catch up. "Care to tell anyone exactly where you are going?" Stuff diplomacy, someone had to stall Boromir long enough to talk some sense into him. Either that, or hit him with a sledgehammer.

Boromir glared. "Get out of the way. I am going to Osgiliath." He shoved past me.

I followed. "To do what, exactly? Rush off without back-up and get yourself killed? If there is a way to re-take Osgiliath, then Faramir will do so. If there is not, Faramir is not suicidal and will try to get his company back."

Boromir tried to pass. I blocked him again. "If something does happen to Faramir – don't scowl at me, it is possible – what good will your death accomplish? The line of the Stewards will fail and your people will lose hope. If something happens and Aragorn falls, who will your people turn to? Denethor will not live forever and has no children after you and your brother. For the love of heaven, think about the consequences!"

He ignored me and pushed past. I let out an explosive breath. "Sorry about this, mate." I hit him as hard as I could in the face, then doubled over, holding my hand. Fuck, that hurt!

Boromir's nose was bleeding, which kind of ruined the effect of the snarl he sent at me. "I dink you broke by dose!" He sounded surprised.

I returned the Glare. "Good. Now are you going to be sensible? You can't ride off like that."

He gave a reluctant nod. I inclined my head. "Good. Now, help me find the Houses of Healing and we'll get a healer to re-set your nose.

I called to Bella and dragged him off. My self-appointed 'Older Brother' might not have abandoned the idea of going after Faramir, but at least he had been stalled.

"She _broke_ your _nose_?" The healer looked as though he was trying desperately not to laugh. "What in Arda did you do?" Boromir pulled a face and didn't answer.

I thought this was a bit of a 'don't ask, don't tell' situation, but hey. "He was about to go and get himself killed. He was refusing to listen to common sense, so I hit him." I paused. "I didn't actually intend to break his nose, just get him to calm down slightly." I turned back to Boromir, "Anyway, which do you prefer? Alive with a broken nose, where you can still help others; or mortally injured, with far more than a broken nose to worry about?"

Boromir was about to reply when another of the healers, Lady Ioreth, interrupted. "Very well. If the lady could wait outside for a moment, we can re-set Lord Boromir's nose."

I went outside, just in time to dodge a large round missile. I twisted my torso out of the way and caught it, then looked over to the Old Guesthouse, where a group of boys were playing.

One of them, resembling a guard I had seen before, was talking to Pippin, while a few of the others came over, looking sheepish.

I raised an eyebrow and gave them a steady look, a tactic I had seen my mother use against a class of unruly Year Eleven students. Sure enough, they avoided my eyes. I examined the 'missile' and found that it was a ball. I handed it back with a slight smile. Pippin and his companion came over to join us, Pippin exclaiming, "Natasha! I haven't seen you since we arrived. What are you doing here? I thought you would be with Boromir or someone!"

I laughed. "One question at a time, Pippin! Boromir is in the House of Healing and they asked me to wait outside. If you mean why am I in this exact spot instead of outside the Houses, then I came to return a wayward ball of your companions. I apologize for not being able to speak with you, I have been busy."

The boy Pippin had been talking to spoke up, his eyes wide. "You know Lord Boromir? Is he as fierce and mighty as the soldiers say? I am Bergil, son of Beregond. My father speaks of him often."

It never rains but it pours, get one question and get five more after you answer the first. "I have been one of Lord Boromir's travelling companions but recently. I do not look upon his as particularly fierce, but I suppose others might do so."

Pippin smiled at me. That was one thing I liked about Hobbits, it took a lot to dampen their spirits. "I have not seen Boromir angry and besides, Natasha can also use weapons to defend herself."

Boromir spoke from behind us. "Which weapons? A blade, her bare hands or that pint-sized menace that never leaves your side?" His voice was still slightly muffled, but the boys jumped in surprise.

I used to play that sort of thing at Brownies and Girl Guides not so long ago. I didn't bat an eyelid. "Don't be snide, Boromir. It isn't very becoming." I turned around. "The healers fixed your nose, I see."

Boromir gave me a withering look. "You aren't going to let me live that down, are you, Little Sister?"

I shrugged. "Depends. Are you going to listen to sense? If so, I'll pretend that I have no idea what the Citadel staff are gossiping about. And since when did I become 'sister'?"

Boromir still didn't look too happy. "Fine. As to your question, Faramir and I decided it would be a good idea as you have no male relatives." He smiled. "Not yet, anyway. Besides, we always wanted a sister to look out for."

I narrowed my eyes. "In that case, I have several incidents from Lothlorien to hold over your head. Stop teasing me about it. And before you protest, finding something embarrassing to annoy her brother with is a sister's privilege. So there."

By this time, we had completely forgotten about Pippin and the other children, so we were slightly startled when one of them asked eagerly, "What happened in Lothlorien?"

I lifted Bella up onto my hip. "If I told you that, then I wouldn't have anything to threaten my brother with, now would I?"

Bergil now spoke up again. "Why were you in the Houses of Healing, Lord Boromir? Was it an accident on the training field?"

Boromir looked resigned. "I charge you not to reveal this," (Bella giggled) "but it was nothing so dire. My lovely young sister decided that I was being foolish, and broke my nose when I would not heed her."

Luckily for my new Brother's pride, a bell rang loudly before anyone started to laugh. I looked at Boromir, unsure of what this bell meant. He caught my confusion. "The closing of the Gates. We should go inside." He took Bella from me and beckoned to Pippin, who bade his companions farewell, and followed.

It was the next day when things finally came to a head. I had had a bad feeling growing ever since yesterday. There are times when I really hate being right. This was one of them.

Boromir and I were taking breakfast with Denethor when Pippin came in to hear what his duties would be. Denethor sent him off to the Guardhouse for a uniform of a Guard of the Citadel. Less than ten minutes after that, a cry went up from outside. The three of us ran to see what was happening. Well, Boromir and I ran. Stewards do not run, they hasten.

The source of the commotion turned out to be Faramir, badly injured. Boromir turned white and ran to his brother. A healer pushed him out of the way and had the Younger son of the Steward taken to the House of Healing. Both Denethor and Boromir seemed to be in shock, so I told Beregond to try to disperse the crowd and pulled the two of them back to the Throne Room.

Less than an hour passed before we heard the shrill cries of the Nazgul, and the dull _'Boom'_ of a Battering Ram on the Gates of the city. All three of us rose. If this was to be the end of the White City, the Denethor and Boromir would go down fighting. Me? I knew that it would be chaos down there, and wanted to get as many people out of the way to make a semblance of order.

Screams rang out from below, and I felt the blood leave my face as I recognized one in particular. A few of the maids had offered to look after Bella while I ate with Boromir and the Steward. I tore out of the room as fast as I could, looking for her. _'Please, let her be safe…"_

True to my expectations, the city was in chaos. I found Bella and then tried to lead the woman and children out of the way as Boromir rallied the soldiers.

Denethor led us to a passage that would supposedly take us to safety, then returned to battle just as the Army of Mordor breached the walls of Minas Tirith.

I looked at the rest of the group. There were a few boys who I had seen practicing with swords, but were obviously counted as too young to be guards, but for the most part, our group consisted of woman and either the very old or the very young. I looked around, seeing a building that I recognized as one of the shops Boromir had pointed out, where a blacksmith made weapons. I grabbed one of the women who had shown a fair amount of sense. "Lead these people to safety. Bella, go with them. We will follow. Pippin, boys old enough to have trained with weapons, come with me."

We hurried to the blacksmiths shop, finding some sort of weapon. We had just come out and were following the others when a wave of Uruk-Hai swarmed into the area.

A coolness filled me, trickling in like spring rain. I felt strangely detached from myself as Eowyn's teaching ran through my mind. An Uruk ran toward me, sword raised. _Find a weakness, step and strike… _My sword ran through the leather fastening of the breastplate. The piece of armour flapped away, _step and thrust!…_ I drove my blade through its chest. I moved onto the next, chancing a quick look around. Pippin and the boys were fighting well and we were holding the Uruk-Hai at bay for now, but they kept coming, pressing their advantage of numbers.

I fought off one Uruk and tried to think of a way to stop the rest. Practice at keeping your mind on five things at once does come in useful.

There! Just next to us was an empty stable! One of the Uruk's was carrying a torch!

I directed Pippin and two of the boys to roll some of the hay bales to block off most of the Uruk-Hai. I made sure that the Uruk with the torch was close enough that I would be able to reach him when the bales fell.

Pippin and the boys did well, sending bales tumbling down to block the entry to the passage. I let some of the Uruk's on the other side start to climb up, and then found the Uruk with the torch. I may dislike sports, but once you learn, it stays with you. I changed my grip then swung my sword like a Baseball Bat, sending the torch flying and hitting the Uruk in the face. The hay bales went up in a blazing inferno and I thanked the gods that the roofs were made of stone. We turned and ran after the rest of the group.

We reached what appeared to be a strong room, with a few supplies, and barricaded the door. How long we stayed I do not know, but it felt like an eternity as we did our best to bandage injuries and make ourselves comfortable.

Then, we heard horns blowing in the distance and a thunder of hooves.

The Riders of Rohan had arrived.

****

A/N – How did everyone like my first Battle scene? Should I do more or should I skip over them in the future?

Anyway, there's Chapter Fourteen up! Unfortunately, it is also 12:30 at night, so I'm going to upload this and go to bed.

Review and tell me what you think.

Nathalia


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. That honour belongs to Professor Tolkien.

Summary: The Fellowship survived Sauron, Mary-Sue and the twisted imaginings of crazed fan authors. Now they are up against something completely unprecedented. Will they survive?

A/N – This chapter is going to have a bit of romance in it.

Hotdogfish – _Sorry, no. Eomer is mine. MINE! MINE, I SAY! Sorry about that, I got a bit carried away.

* * *

_

****

Chapter Fifteen

I let out a sigh of relief at the sound of the horns. Looks like the Cavalry has finally arrived. I repeated my thoughts from after Helm's Deep; did all reinforcements have to wait until the last minute before making a dramatic entrance?

Then, of course, my good mood just had to be ruined by the sound of Uruk-Hai pounding on the door. I muttered something in Mandarin. I may have no talent for languages, but Alice does, so if you listen for a few minutes, you can count on picking up something rude. I rose to my feet, picking up my sword. Those who were unable to fight quickly hid, covering themselves with various things to diminish their scent. Those who were able also stood and gathered their weapons. One of the boys looked up at me. "Are you scared, My Lady?"

I smiled faintly. "Witless." I sighed softly. "You know, when I thought of dying, I had always imagined dying in my sleep, old and wrinkly. But I am proud to have fought with you."

We formed a defensive line as the door shuddered, the wood beginning to crack. I sent up a prayer to whoever was listening and took a deep breath, turning to the children who stood behind me. "I am not one for big speeches, and I won't insult you by pretending that we'll get out of this uninjured. However, I want you all to know that I feel honoured to have known you and fought at your side. Good luck and hope, all of you."

I tried to achieve the state of calm that I had felt in our previous battle. Even if I did not survive this, I am not one to lie down and give up. The door cracked, and Uruk-Hai poured in. I fell into a pattern Eowyn had taught me. _Block and strike and strike, strike, block. Step and counter and step and thrust!…_

The Uruk-Hai may have had the advantage of numbers, but we fought with the strength of desperation. I heard a crash behind me followed by an Uruk's roar of pain. I dodged around an Uruk to see that a young woman had been discovered, broken a crate and was now flailing around with a long piece of wood. I dodged a sword swing. It missed the intended target of my head and sliced of a lock of my hair instead.

__

That did it. To avoid pissing me off: _You do not mess with my hair!_ I cut the Uruk in half and turned to the next. Four Uruk's and another broken crate later, I felt a blinding pain down my arm, forcing me to drop my sword. In a way that was a good thing, as I had reached the limit of what I knew, and a slip-up now would get me killed. I cast my mind around for an idea, and landed on something I had been doing ten minutes before I fell into this world.

did it. To avoid pissing me off: I cut the Uruk in half and turned to the next. Four Uruk's and another broken crate later, I felt a blinding pain down my arm, forcing me to drop my sword. In a way that was a good thing, as I had reached the limit of what I knew, and a slip-up now would get me killed. I cast my mind around for an idea, and landed on something I had been doing ten minutes before I fell into this world. 

Flashback

"Natasha, do you know the words to this song?" Ila had asked me.

"I know the chorus, yes. I don't know all of the words in the verses, though. Did you need them for something?"

Ila had nodded. "Yes, when you get the time could you write them down for me. I want to teach it at group time."

I nodded and reached for a pen. Best to do it while I could, heaven knows if I would have time afterwards.

End Flashback

Music and Movement. A fast, aggressive tune. Not from work, maybe, but I had been listening to 'The Lion King: Broadway Musical' on my Discman on the way to work. _The Battle for Pride Rock_ should do nicely.

I let the opening bars flow through my mind, added what I remembered from self defence in Year Eight and the dances I made up in my room, and turned back to the fight. I was about two thirds of the way through the track when there was a scream from behind me. I glanced in that direction and let out a shriek followed by a stream of German. English failed me just then and I remembered Alice being told off for those particular phrases. Sorry, but the sight of part of the Dead Army would be enough to make most people lose their composure, so I hope you will excuse me.

Besides, I'd like to see anyone face up against a half-decomposed and insubstantial corpse glowing a sickly green.

A warrior who seemed to be the captain gave me a cheeky wink then gestured to his company. They flowed back out into the rest of the city and onto the surrounding plain. The young woman who had been wielding the plank of wood came up. "An army more deadly than any that walk the earth, that lot."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Was that a play on words? Anyway, they didn't walk, they floated." I looked around at the rest of the group. "I think we can leave now. Let's get the injured to the Houses of Healing."

The young woman, Yalewen, gave my arm a pointed look. I looked at it, or more specifically, at the long gash that ran from shoulder to mid-forearm. My sight started to blur as I heard myself say "How strange. I'd forgotten about that." The last thing I saw was Bella's frightened face before my legs gave out and everything went black.

* * *

The first thing I knew was an interesting smell. A strange mix of herbs, smoke and medicines.

The second sense to return was taste. My mouth felt dry and clogged, as though I had just woken up after a hot night and had been sleeping with my mouth open.

The third sense that I recovered was touch. I was lying on something soft, covered with linen sheets and rough-woven blankets.

Fourth was the ability to hear, though I briefly thought it would have been better to remain deaf. A confusing babble of voices, healers conversing in hushed tones, patients calling out for one reason or another.

Finally, I managed to open my eyes and let out a yelp at seeing Bella's anxious face only a few inches away from mine. She jerked back slightly and I looked around. The bed on my left held Eowyn, her face pale and one of her arms lying still and nerveless on the blankets.

On my right lay Faramir, with Denethor sitting on a chair between us and resisting a healer's attempts to get him away. Both looked in my direction as I tried to sit up and came over; the healer to check on how I was recovering, Denethor to ask what had happened.

I shrugged. ("Sit still, my Lady" the healer sighed) "Uruk-Hai started to break through just after you left. Some of the children had already learnt a bit about fighting so we sent the others on ahead, ran into the Blacksmiths shop a few doors down from the passage, armed ourselves and tried to fight them off. We ended up tumbling down bales of hay from the stables on the other side of the passage, then setting them on fire with a torch that one of the Uruk's was carrying.

We got to the strong room and shut the entrance just before the Rohirrim arrived. Then a second wave of Uruk-Hai reached us. They broke down the door and we held them off until the Dead Army came." I was getting a crick in my back and moved to a more comfortable position. ("Sit _still_, my Lady!") "Do you know what happened to the others of our group? I want to thank Yalewen for her help. Are any of them injured?"

Denethor shook his head. "Minor cuts and bruises for the most part. The son of one of the Citadel guards, Bergil, suffered a broken arm as well, but the rest of them are fine." He smiled ruefully. "I think it will be an interesting learning experience for my sons, having you as a younger sister. I agree with them, if you will accept?"

I nodded my head, the only part of me that I could move without getting glared at by the healer. Denethor smiled again. "Good. Now I wish to thank whoever taught you to fight. Will you tell me their name?"

I indicated the bed on my left. "She's unconscious at the moment, but I am sure that she will accept your thanks when she wakes up." I grinned at Denethor's look of astonishment. "She is a shield-maiden of Rohan. The fact that her people in this day and age do not approve of women riding to war does not change the fact that she can fight." I frowned slightly. "Maybe not just now, but she is capable." I looked at the Steward, suddenly unsure of myself. "Are you sure that you, Boromir and Faramir would like me as family? I am not like most of the women in this time."

Denethor reassured me. "Those two always wanted a little sister to protect and fuss over." There was a brief flash of sorrow in his eyes. "My wife died in childbirth when Faramir was very young. The baby was born dead and my wife followed shortly after. You could have been that baby girl. We never saw what colour her eyes were, but her hair was a lovely auburn, much like yours."

Just then, Faramir stirred on my right at the same time as a muffled "M'm mimne" came from my left.

Denethor bolted to his younger son's side as I turned to my friend, trying to figure out what she had just said. I thought it translated to 'I'm fine'. _Of course you are dearie._ I moved over as far as by bed would permit. "Try moving both arms, and then repeat whatever you just said."

Eowyn tried, then looked at me. "Aside from my arm, anyway. What are you doing here?"

I lifted my bandaged arm. "I got cut on an Uruk's sword. Apparently I had a huge gash down three quarters of my arm. What about you?"

She wiggled into a sitting position ("For the love of heaven, will the both of you _sit still!")_ and settled back against a pillow. "My uncle was killed by the Lord of the Nazgul, his mace broke my arm just before I killed him. The only downside is that I am going to be locked up for the rest of my life 'for my own protection'."

I laughed. "I knew it! 'Not by the hands of men…'! When will they learn that some things go a lot easier if you let a female handle things?"

Eowyn pulled a face. "Yes, but you try telling Eomer that!"

We were interrupted by Faramir's voice. "Eomer? Isn't he the one that Boromir kept teasing you about? King Theoden's nephew?"

I shot him a Look. "Don't you start. There's going to be enough trouble from that child's comment about us and the ensuring rumours."

Eowyn burst out laughing. "I begin to understand why you like children so much, Natasha! That observation had the entire courtyard in hysterics!"

Faramir tried to see around his father. "A brother's privilege, little sister. But who is this lady, whose beauty doth bedazzle mine eyes?"

Surprisingly enough, Eowyn blushed as I held back a laugh. "Faramir, this is Eowyn of Rohan, niece of King Theoden and sister of Eomer. Eowyn, meet Faramir, Second son of the Steward of Gondor." I turned to Faramir. "Brother's privilege indeed. Ask your brother about a sister's privilege, and then we'll talk. You two can flirt later." I directed my attention to Denethor. "When can we get up? I start to go crazy if I am cooped up for too long."

It was Lady Ioreth who answered. "You may leave when you wish, as long as you do not do anything to strenuous with that arm. Lord Faramir and Lady Eowyn are still recovering, however, and must stay a while longer."

I bounced out of my bed and looked down at myself. I was an absolute mess. "I think that I will find some clean clothing first."

Lady Ioreth nodded. "I had one of the maids go to your rooms to retrieve fresh clothing for yourself and the girl. You may change in one of the rooms." She indicated a door. I thanked her, collected Bella and the clothing and left to change. The bundle consisted of a dress that a Rohan seamstress had made for Bella to use as everyday clothing and the dress that Eowyn had given me, along with my Green Amber jewellery and shoes and stockings for us both.

We changed and left, promising to tell Boromir, Eomer and the others where they were if we were to run into them.

* * *

'Run into' turned out to be a very literal term, as we did just that about five minutes after our escape. Well, Bella collided with Aragorn's legs while I was walking just behind her.

Aragorn was the first to recover. "I think that that is the fourth time I've been knocked down by you, Little One. Natasha, what in the world happened to your arm?"

I pulled a face. "Third time, Aragorn. Lothlorien, The Golden Hall and now. As to your question, Lord Denethor and I were leading the woman and children to safety. Lord Denethor returned to the battle after showing us a passage to somewhere that seemed like it was built in case this sort of thing happened. About five minutes later Uruk-Hai attacked us. Apparently I had a cut from my shoulder to the middle of my forearm."

The guard that was accompanying them turned out to be Beregond, who went pale. "Bergil! How fares my son?"

I reassured him, "He is in the Houses of Healing with a broken arm. Aside from that he suffered no ill effects. Lord Faramir and Lady Eowyn are there also. Lord Denethor was present last I saw but he may have left by now."

Now Boromir spoke up. "How did you survive the attack? And why would Father now be absent?"

I gave him a patient look. "If you think that Eowyn and I spent all our time together doing embroidery and such, then I need to re-think my estimation of your intelligence. She taught me how to defend myself and part of your army appeared during the second attack."

Eomer, who had until now been staring at me, speechless, finally recovered his voice. "You do realize that she now has a favour to hold over your head?"

I snickered and smiled at him. "I introduced her to Faramir. I think that should repay my debt. Which actually connects to Boromir's second question. Your father probably left because it was too embarrassing to be near them."

Boromir's eyebrow shot up. I rolled my eyes. "They were flirting outrageously when I left. I didn't know that Eowyn could blush, let alone that shade of red!"

Boromir's face suddenly broke into an evil grin. "Faramir with a crush? This I have to see. I was right by the way, on both counts." He, Aragorn and Merry quickly left for the Houses of Healing, leaving Eomer and I to follow at a slower pace.

It was a comfortable silence as we walked together, before Eomer finally spoke. "What did Boromir mean, he was right on both counts? Every time I have seen that gleeful expression on his face, it means that something has happened and the unfortunate object of his glee is never going to hear the end of it."

I smiled at that. "My second day here, Boromir took me on a tour of the city. When we visited the marketplace, I saw the jewellery I am currently wearing at a stand. The jeweller said that I would look beautiful wearing it. Boromir said that you would agree. He bought it for me on the basis that he had tried everything else to put you in a state of shock, why not try this? Speaking of which, what do you think?"

Eomer gave me an upraising look. "I had not thought it possible that you could be any more beautiful than you already were, a beauty to challenge the earth herself. You have proved me wrong."

I could feel myself blushing. "Thank you. That was very poetic. I don't think any boy outside my father and uncles has ever said anything like that to me. But why earth? Not that I'm complaining, just that most people use flowers."

Eomer smiled back "Flowers are beautiful, but they wither and fade. The earth may change, but she stays constant." He then turned serious. "I hope that I did not offend you with the letter I sent. If so, it was unintentional. I felt I should warn you so you would not be unprepared for the rumours that were likely to follow. I did not wish to give the wrong impression."

Eomer was head and shoulders taller than me. I looked up at him, equally serious. "I was not offended. In fact, I was grateful for the warning. But if you don't mind me asking, what would you deem the right impression?"

Sometimes I wonder about the male half of the species. Females don't always seem to have this much trouble expressing their feelings towards others.

Eomer seemed uncomfortable. He took a deep breath. "I like you, Natasha. A lot. Romantic interest is new to me, and aside from my sister, most of the women I know were interested in the idea of me, rather than the person. When I first saw you, you were more interested in caring for others than praising our arrival. I found that interesting. The more I got to know you, the more I liked you. You are gentle, but also stronger than many I know. You don't seem to have a problem putting others before yourself or defending those in need, but you do not let it make you arrogant, and you maintain a realistic assessment of yourself. I do not know the extent of what I feel, but I did not wish to give the wrong impression that I desired you only for your beauty, or as a warm body. I respect you too much for that."

That was one of the nicest things anyone had ever said to me. "To be honest, romantic interest in someone is new for me also. I have had a childhood crush when I was too young to know the difference between like and love. I thought that I loved two others, then discovered that it was the love of a sister only. The only real relationship I have had I am not sure about, but I think that it is that of two very good friends, who just happen to be of opposite genders. I do not know what I feel for you, but it is a greater love than I have felt for any other male outside my family. Eowyn told me of you, and I heard a great deal from maidens who giggled about you in corners. But I know that you are a real person, with real flaws and strengths. You will do what you think is right, even at great risk to yourself, even if you risk relationships with those you love. For that alone, you have my respect. You are willing to protect your people, and most of them would march into the Void, punch Morgorth in the eye and waltz back out again for you."

That earned a laugh. "Nice analogy."

I smiled, pleased. "Thank you. It is true though."

By now, we had reached the Houses of Healing. We went inside to see what was going on, and to check on our companions, who appeared to be under fire with questions about their well being and 'interaction with each other.'

As Eomer and I entered, the teasing questions found a new direction. Us.

I mentally sighed. This was going to be a long evening.

* * *

_A/N#2 – Chapter Fifteen up! Only a few more to go. Big question: Should Natasha stay in Middle Earth or return to our world? Please cast your vote. I may just do two different endings, one of each scenario._

_Sorry if the end of the chapter was a bit fluffy._

_Review and tell me what you think._

_Nathalia._


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I think we have already established that the honour and rights belong to Professor Tolkien.

Summary: See previous Chapters

A/N – Thanks to The Cap'n for suggesting the centre in Middle Earth.

* * *

****

Chapter Sixteen

The teasing finally stopped when Aragorn called a council of war to decide on what our next movement was to be. So the men left to talk in the throne room, leaving Eowyn and I to discuss what was happening with Faramir and Eomer.

It turned out that Denethor had left shortly after I had, in search of fresh air and less lovelorn company. This had left Faramir and Eowyn alone, for the most part, and while they could hardly get up to anything with the healers nearby, that didn't stop Faramir from waxing eloquent in an admittedly stirring speech that praised Eowyn above any and all other women. To hear Eowyn talk, one would think that Aragorn had never existed, and that she and Faramir where the only people living, if one were to judge by their awareness of their surroundings.

I smiled at my friend, genuinely happy for her. "So much for Aragorn, I would think, then? I think you and my new brother would make a lovely couple."

Eowyn raised an eyebrow. "Brother? When and how did this happen?"

I sighed in mock-exasperation. "Boromir decided that since I had no male relatives in this land, I should have someone to act as my guardian. He had already taken the role of 'Protective Older Brother', so he and Faramir decided to make it official." I gave her a cheeky grin. "Looks like we can truly be sisters now, don't you think?"

I laughed as Eowyn flushed crimson and started to protest. Then my own taunt backfired as Eowyn changed track and started on my blossoming relationship with Eomer, which still would have made her my sister by marriage. By the gleeful expression on my friend's face, I could tell that my own blush was quite spectacular. I'm not sure if things got better or worse when Boromir returned to ask us to join him and the others in council.

* * *

I don't know who came up with the idea, but they were either brave to the point of suicide, or just plain crazy. Anyway, the basic plan was to march up to the Gates of Mordor, challenge Sauron and in so doing, create a diversion to draw Sauron's eye away from Frodo and Sam in the hopes that they would make it to Mount Doom and destroy the ring. 

The worst part of the whole plan was that if we played on Sauron's pride, this actually had a chance of working.

Eomer, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli and Denethor, along with Gandalf and Pippin, would be leading the armies, while Eowyn, Faramir and I would stay here to mind the city and see what we could do about repairs and plans for what would need to be replaced.

The men left to prepare for battle, while Faramir, Eowyn and I started on plans of our own.

Eowyn and I decided to leave the details and plans up to Faramir. He was the best at such things. If we were to carry out repairs with most of the men away, that meant that many of the women and youth would have to help, which meant keeping the younger children occupied and out from underfoot, as usual. I would take care of that, if I could find an empty building and convince a few others and Eowyn to help me.

We were just finalizing our plans, with suggestions from Faramir, who knew the city and it's people, when a messenger came to tell us that the armies were about to march out.

* * *

We found the leaders in one of the smaller courtyards, preparing to mount up and waiting for us. I did not know what to say. How do you tell someone that everything will be fine when you have no idea of whether it will be or not? I chose not to say anything, and simply hugged those I had come to think of as family, holding them tight. 

When I finally came to Eomer, I paused. I knew what happened in the books, but I also knew that my presence had thrown things slightly off course, so I did not know if I would see him again. I weighed my decisions, cursing my shyness and bit my lip.

I tilted my head to look Eomer in the eye. "I have no idea if I will ever see you again, so I am going to do something profoundly unorthodox. I hope you do not take offence." I raised myself up on my toes, and kissed Eomer. He stiffened for a moment, and then returned the action. I knew that this was going to be all over the city in a matter of hours, but I didn't care. A tingle ran down my spine as I felt a hand on the small of my back, and slid my arms around his neck, losing myself in the moment.

It took the sound of an intense scuffle from nearby and the sound of Aragorn and Boromir's whispered argument _(Boromir, stop it!" "He kissed my sister!" "She didn't seem to have any objections. It's not like he's violating her." "You're not helping, Aragorn!")_ to break us out of it. We turned to see Aragorn and Faramir restraining a furiousBoromir.

I snickered. Eomer smiled down at me. "I will return to you, Natasha. In this life or the next."

Boromir glared. I smiled, attempting to hide my fears. "This life, preferably. Stay safe, all of you."

They mounted and left. Eowyn, Faramir and I exchanged glances, then turned to start our plans in the city.

* * *

I had managed to gather a group of young woman to help me care for the children. I convinced them to help by pointing out that this would be good practice for later in life. So I had Yalewen, Eowyn and a group of girls around our age, sensible enough to not spend the whole time giggling, helping me with the thirty or so children whose parents needed them to be somewhere else for the day. I found it amusing that I had essentially created Middle-Earth's first Childcare Centre. 

We had set up base in a small, abandoned warehouse, which would do for now but really needed some decorations and colour. Eowyn was the one who solved that problem. She had purchased a few bolts of cloth and enlisted a maiden by the name of Riana to make art smocks for us.

As I said, the warehouse was small, so we borrowed some paint and spent about half the day with a young woman called Myra creating paintballs, after I explained the concept to her, and the other half with some children throwing them at the walls, while others made a mural out of handprints or created posters to hang up, then switched positions.

When the day started to draw to a close, Yalewen and Myra kept the children entertained while Eowyn, Riana and I cleaned up. I have to admit that the centre looked very nice, if somewhat unusual. I think everyone went home happy, if tired, that day.

After that, we settled into a general routine. We had the children bring lunches, or at least the materials to make their lunch, when they came in the morning. While everyone arrived, we would have a short playtime, followed by a few stories. Then we would do some work. Then came lunch, a longer playtime and naps for those still young enough, followed by a bit more work, art time, music and a story and group games until the parents came.

Eowyn and I, along with another of my helpers, Riana, knew how to read and write. Myra's father was a businessman, so she knew about maths and keeping records. With the exception of High School, I had grown up around Montessori teaching, which focused more on individual work, with the teachers helping the children one-on-one, rather than sitting at desks and being taught by a single teacher. Montessori also puts more of an emphasis on skills that you will need later in life, such as spooning or pouring without spilling the contents all over the floor, learning to tie bows and lace or button things. All in all, I thought it was fairly effective. The children seemed to enjoy it and none of the parents complained, at least.

* * *

It was ten days after the armies rode out that we heard news of their victory. 

I think everyone breathed a sigh of relief at that, but we had more immediate problems at hand, such as lunch and changing nappies before play- and sleep time.

Less than an hour after the news arrived, we heard faint cheering and about five minutes after _that_, a knock at the door.

Riana answered it, opening the door to admit the entire Fellowship, Frodo and Sam included, along with Eomer, Faramir and Denethor.

* * *

Eomer's Point Of View 

We rode into the city amid the sound of cheering.

I looked around the crowds, searching for the faces of Faramir, Eowyn and Natasha. Well, more Eowyn and Natasha, but still. A group of boys came to take our horses as we dismounted. Seconds after that, Faramir emerged from the crowds to greet us. Watching as he greeted his Father and Brother, I noticed that Natasha and my sister were noticeably absent.

I inquired as to their whereabouts. "Lord Faramir, do you know where Eowyn and Natasha are? I would have thought that you and my sister would be joined at the hip." Fine, so I was being a little snide. I had been under a great deal of pressure these last few days.

Aragorn greeted Faramir. "Pay him no mind, Faramir. He has been like this the entire journey back."

Boromir decided to give a further explanation. "We think he is suffering from Natasha's absence. We can think of no other reason."

At least _my_ time was spent doing something relatively productive. Did I mention that Boromir spent the journey making clever remarks about how Natasha and I had acted around each other? I felt tempted to voice these sentiments, but held my silence.

Faramir inclined his head. "They are at the abandoned warehouse on Cooper's Lane. The two of them had the idea of keeping children out of the way while the rest of us worked on restoring the city. Shall I take you there?"

We moved off in that direction, coming to a small building on a street corner. The sound of children laughing, soft older voices and a familiar voice singing merged from inside. Faramir knocked on the door, waiting. A few seconds later, it was opened by a young woman, who beckoned us inside, then left to deal with a group of squabbling children.

I looked around; this building certainly didn't give the impression of a warehouse. The walls were a riot of colour, painted with bright handprints, or areas where different coloured paints appeared to have run together, or hung with artwork. There were some simple toys and blocks set out on the floor, with groups of children around them.

Finally, I found who I was looking for.

At the opposite end of the building, someone had piled mats and blankets to create makeshift beds. Eowyn knelt by one, soothing the two year old on it. Nearby, Natasha was swaying on her feet, softly singing to the crying infant she held, who was already beginning to calm down. She wore an embroidered knee-length tunic in a shade of forest green over a long white dress, protected by a paint-spotted apron. Her hair was starting to escape from its pins and was now falling into her face.

The mere sight of her; sunlight caught in her auburn hair as it tumbled around her, gentle green eyes shining and her soft, hypnotic movements, seemed to make all that we had lately endured more than worth it.

Natasha looked up and saw us, her face breaking into a smile. She gently placed the infant onto one of the beds and motioned to Eowyn, who also looked up. Then she took off the paint-stainedapron she wore, lifted the hem of her dress to avoid tripping over it and ran toward us. I caught her and lifted her into the air, embracing her tightly. Of course, we were interrupted, this time by one of the other young women, who offered to take care of things for the rest of the day so that Eowyn and Natasha could leave with us.

The two of them collected Bella and a small bag, and then followed us out, returning to the palace.

* * *

I would swear that Natasha and I did not get a minute to ourselves for the rest of the day. 

Wherever we went, it was always this person wanting to congratulate me for the battle or Natasha for her work in the city. Then it was that person trying to curry favour through flattery. I don't know how Natasha managed to exchange a few words then send them away with a smile and thanks. They would certainly gain a lot more of _my_ favour by leaving us in peace.

The sun was setting when I made my way to the rooms that she shared with Bella. I knocked and entered, seeing Natasha at the window that looked down into one of the gardens. She turned toward me, her face breaking into a wide smile as she placed a finger on her lips and beckoned me over. I looked into the garden to see something that I should have expected, but hadn't.

Lord Faramir was kissing my baby sister.

Some of my outrage must have shown on my face, because Natasha whispered to me, "The sons of the Steward think of me as a little sister. Think of how they must have felt just before you rode to Mordor."

She had a point. One that I was going to bring up if Boromir and Faramir had objections to my courtship of Natasha. To marry my little sister, Faramir needed the consent of her family. Technically, so did Natasha. I would ask her first, of course, but those two could make it difficult if they chose. Not that I thought she would listen if they chose to be disobliging or not accept whatever her choice would be.

I turned away from the window and offered Natasha my arm. "Might I interest you in a walk in the gardens? I would like to hear what you have been doing lately."

She smiled. "As long as it is not the garden we were just looking at, I would be delighted." She accepted my arm, and we walked down to the rose garden.

* * *

We talked about what had been going on in each other's absence while I tried to think of how best to phrase what I wanted to say to her. I watched as she picked up a white rose, fallen to the ground, and tucked it into her hair, just above one ear. 

Finally I decided to just say it outright. "Natasha?"

She looked up at me, a light in her eyes. "Yes, Eomer?"

Why was I suddenly so shy around her? Don't bother answering that, I knew why. "When we spoke, just after the Siege of Minas Tirith, do you remember how I said that I did not know the extent of my feelings for you? That I desired you not for your beauty, but for something else?"

She nodded her head. "And I replied much the same, although I think that I now know my feelings."

As nervous as I was, I have no idea how I managed to smile. "As do I. Natasha, I have yet to speak to your foster family, but I wished to ask you first: would you consent to my offer of courtship?"

Her smile was like the sun coming out from behind a cloud. "I would consent to your courtship. With great pleasure."

I could find no words, so I leaned down a few inches and kissed her instead, wrapping my arms around her waist and feeling hers around my neck.

When we broke apart, I found that I didn't need to say anything at all.

* * *

That was not the case, however, when I approached her brothers the next day at a ball that was being held to celebrate the return of the King. 

Faramir agreed when I pointed out that I was Eowyn's only living relative, and his courtship would go easier if they had my consent. Boromir, on the other hand… well, let us say that he was not so eager, and seemed bent on making things difficult.

Eowyn's Point Of View

Natasha and I stood with the hobbits, talking quietly. Mostly about who we thought would win the battle of wills that was going on between our respective brothers. It seemed that Eomer and Faramir had exchanged consent, but Boromir was making things difficult.

Looking around the room, I saw a dark-haired girl glaring daggers, alternating between Eomer and Natasha. Faramir had obviously given up on the staring match going on between his brother and mine, and came over to talk as they tried to glare each other down.

I pointed the girl out. "Faramir, that girl in the corner, the one with the dark hair and the red gown, who is she?"

Faramir looked over in time to see the equivalent of a nuclear missile (Whatever that was. Natasha had tried to explain it.) drop out of the girl's eyes, and grimaced. "Oh, that would be my cousin, Lothiriel of Dol Amroth. My mother was her father's sister. As to why she is glaring at you; Lothiriel has had her eye on Eomer since she was a little girl. Daydreams of a shadow and a thought, but she can be stubborn when she gets an idea in her head."

Natasha responded to Lothiriel's glare with a poisonous one of her own. "Tough luck for her, then. I love Eomer and I do not plan on letting him go just because some high-born brat thinks she does as well!"

I raised an eyebrow in her direction, surprised at the anger and passion and determination from a girl who was usually so mild and passive. "Your older brother still needs to agree, you know."

Natasha tossed her long hair over one shoulder. "Boromir doesn't have to like my relationship with Eomer. He just has to accept it. If he doesn't, I am sure I can come up with ways to make his life a living hell until he is more inclined to agree with me."

Boromir's voice came from behind us. "Out of curiosity, how would you plan to make my life a living hell? I still am not sure if Eomer is worthy of you"

Natasha turned quickly, glaring at Boromir. Then she smiled sweetly "Whether you think him worthy or not has nothing to do with it. How do you know if Rohan will find me worthy of their king? As to your question about making your life hell: Rumour spreads like wildfire. I'm sure you get my drift"

Boromir looked nervous. I did not blame him, that smile on Natasha's face always foretold danger. "What rumours? Most of the city knows me too well to believe most rumours."

Natasha didn't bat an eyelid. "Maybe so. But just think of what would happen if the unmarried maidens heard that you were looking for a bride. That should be incentive enough for you to agree. If not, I can always continue"

Speaking of cruel and unusual punishment……

Boromir gave my brother an incredulous look. "You actually want to marry this woman?" he turned back to Natasha, "Well, if that is the way you plan to be, I will give my consent. Good luck to you both."

Natasha turned around to look at my brother. Eomer wrapped an arm around her waist, completely ignoring the murderous look that Princess Lothiriel sent in our direction, and spoke formally. "Will you give me the hand of your sister, Lady Natasha?"

Boromir grinned. "You can have the rest of her as well, Eomer."

Natasha narrowed her eyes. Boromir shut up.

Nearby, the musicians struck up a dance. Boromir moved over to chat up a group of tittering maidens as Eomer lead Natasha onto the dance floor and Faramir held out his hand to me. I accepted, and the four of us carefully spun through the dance.

Somehow, the complexity of the steps, the way that the dancers moved together, in perfect harmony, seemed very symbolic at the time.

Oh, there would be troubles in the future. Sauron's forces were not completely gone, after all, and every couple is bound to argue once in a while.

But for now, all was right with the world.

The End.

No, just kidding, still more to come.

To Be Continued.

* * *

A/N#2 – Chapter Sixteen is up! Sorry to everyone who likes Lothiriel/Eomer romances, this is just the way it turned out. 

Review and tell me what you think.

Nathalia.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. That honour belongs solely to Professor Tolkien. I am making no money off this so please don't sue me.

Summary: See previous chapters.

* * *

****

Chapter Seventeen

_Natasha's Point of View _-

Aragorn's coronation was set for a few months after the ball.

All the preparations meant that none of us had any significant amount of time to ourselves, and even less time where we were all able to gather in the same place at the same time.

Eowyn and I had to have new dresses made, various Fellowship members had to practice and go over their roles in the ceremony. All of us had to have a discussion with the Master of Protocol about our placing in the courtyard. For example, did our standing place us amongst the nobles of Gondor, the foreign ambassadors, the Common People or in an entirely new category?

It was obvious where Boromir, Faramir, Denethor, Eowyn, Aragorn and Eomer would stand, but the rest of us posed something of a problem. Legolas and Gimli were not here in any official capacity, and even if Gimli was representing the Dwarves, the official elven party would not arrive until just before the ceremony. Gandalf was one of the Istari, and by definition could not be categorized. Most of Middle-Earth had never even heard of hobbits or The Shire, and Bella and I were not even from this world!

On the other hand, as The Fellowship had become Heroes from their parts in the war for Middle-Earth, there would no doubt be an uproar if the Hobbits were placed amongst the common folk without some sort of recognizable position. Besides which, Bella and I were technically part of the Steward's family now, and there was no way that my new brothers would see me placed at the back of the crowd.

Aragorn finally settled the matter. All four of the Hobbits balked at the idea of standing in front of a large crowd, and settled for a position in front of the main crowd but behind the Nobility. My foster family argued that I should stand with them, while the Protocol Master insisted that I was not noble by Birth and so it would be grossly improper for me to do so.

Finally it was decided that I would stand with Eomer. As we had announced our courtship, there was no real reason to object. Besides, my new family was starting to look belligerent, and I think the Protocol Master agreed more to save his own skin than out of professional propriety.

Don't get me wrong, I was happy that Aragorn had achieved his birthright and could now ask for Arwen's hand in marriage, but I could not wait until all this fuss was over.

* * *

To make matters worse, I had to deal with idiotic young women who thought that my new position as Boromir's little sister would give me some influence over him in regards to choosing a wife, now that Faramir was off the market. In less than a day, I had already lost count of how many times I had had to fend off a group of young women who were either very persistent or had skulls thicker than the flies over Midgewater Marsh.

As if that were not enough, I had to admit that Faramir had been right. Princess Lothiriel was amazingly stubborn and possessed a jealous streak the size of Russia. She never passed up a chance to tell me that I was born beneath Eomer (I already knew that) and not worthy of his affections and in her opinion, I was the scum beneath a rock in the harbour of Dol Amroth. If I heard it once more I was going to tell her exactly what she could with her opinions, along with suggested ways to use the aforementioned scum in regards to her physical appearance.

* * *

While I spent most of the day with Eowyn, Eomer and I did manage to catch a few minutes alone every once in a while. This was a type of courtship that I had never experienced before, and I knew that even if I was forced to return, I could never be happy with anyone else.

From what I had experienced with dating in my world, it was very blunt and to the point. My time was much more outspoken than the people in this era, which often seemed to make us skip over some things. Courtship here was at once more subtle and more open. The rules governing behaviour during a period of courting were more explicit, and the expected decorum meant that you would have to find more subtle ways to express your affection while in the company of others. Here, from what I had learned, people courting gave flowers or tokens for no other reason than to say 'I love you.' I had very little experience in serious dating, but it seemed that in my world, gifts were exchanged only on special occasions.

Now I was getting off track. I was meant to be thinking about Aragorn's Coronation.

* * *

It was a bright, glorious day as all of Minas Tirith gathered on the top level of the city to witness the coronation of King Elessar, Ruler of the united realms of Gondor and Arnor.

The White Tree was in blossom as Gandalf placed the winged crown on Aragorn's head, saying, "Now come the days of the King. May they be blessed."

People started to clap and cheer, but Aragorn held up a hand. I wondered how he was going to handle his first official speech. "This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world, that we may share in the days of peace."

Now everyone cheered, finally dying down as Aragorn started to sing softly, in a language that I did not know. I gave Eomer a questioning look; he signalled that it was in Elvish, a language that I was still learning. Whatever it meant, it sounded beautiful.

Aragorn began to walk down the isle, followed by Gandalf, Denethor, Gimli and Faramir. People bowed as they passed, with Aragorn inclining his head in return. Eowyn joined Faramir, and they smiled at each other. Eomer and I stepped forward as they approached, bowing, or curtsying, in my case. Legolas came toward Aragorn, leading a procession of Elves. He and Aragorn each placed a hand on the other's shoulder as Aragorn spoke, "Hannon lle." (Thank You)

Legolas smiled and tilted his head to the side, indicating an elf who carried a banner displaying the White Tree and Seven Stars. The banner was moved to the side and handed to another elf, revealing Arwen Undomiel, clad in pale green and an elaborate headdress. It was as though the world ceased to exist for the two of them. Arwen bowed her head, Aragorn lifted her chin, and then pulled her into his arms, exchanging a kiss that I was sure would be considered improper even in my time. Maybe it was from being apart for so long. I could only imagine the sexual tension between now and the time that they could finally get married.

Standing behind his daughter, Lord Elrond looked ready to break down completely. All things considered, I could not blame him.

Arm in arm, the soon-to-be royal couple continued to walk forward, reaching where the Hobbits stood. Hesitantly, the quartet bowed to them. Aragorn shook his head, moving forward. "My friends, you bow to no one."

He knelt before them, followed by Arwen and everyone else who was present. All four of them looked stunned, but I looked to Frodo. Merry, Pippin and Sam would return to the Shire and live out their lives in peace. Frodo, on the other hand, would find no peace in this land, and his expression said that he knew it.

Of course, Aragorn's crowning was followed by a celebration. I didn't even want to think about how many of the men would have to be carried to bed that night. Thankfully, there was dancing and music and games first, getting drunk could come later.

Lothiriel was still glaring at me at every possible opportunity, but was smart enough not to say anything while Eomer was in hearing range. I was too happy to care.

_

* * *

Flashback -_

Before the ceremony had begun that morning, Eowyn and I had been doing our hair when there had been a knock at the door. I opened it to reveal Faramir, who had asked for a word with Eowyn in private. I had left, running into Eomer. We had returned to Eowyn and my rooms, listening at the door. I guessed that Eomer already knew that something was happening, as he did not immediately try to break down the door to defend his sister's honour. (All three of our respective brothers had been doing this of late. It had been endearing at first, but was starting to become annoying.)

Sure enough, Faramir had asked Eowyn to marry him. I barely managed to avoid a shriek of excitement, as Eomer and I left to avoid discovery.

We had gone into the rose garden, where Eomer had presented me with a single flower, half opened, and with an engagement ring nestled in the centre.

I had paused momentarily, knowing that this was a moment of choice. If I accepted, I would not be able to return home.

I desperately missed my friends and family, and the thought of not seeing them again tore at my heart. However, I knew that the events that I had endured here had changed me. I was not the same person that had woken up on the plains between Moria and Lothlorien. I could not go back as if nothing had happened. I regretted the grief that my loved ones would go through, but I knew that I could not return to my old life.

I accepted Eomer's proposal, and it felt as though a missing piece of me had been restored. I had arrived in this world as Natasha Anne Ross, sister, daughter and childcare kindergarten teacher. Now, I was Lady Natasha, sister to the Lords Boromir and Faramir, only daughter of Lord Denethor, Steward of Gondor, and future Queen of Rohan.

Upon returning to our rooms, the two men had managed to suggest that we announce it this evening. Eowyn and I had agreed, just before we started fussing over the rings.

_End Flashback -

* * *

_

On that train of thought, I glanced down at my hand, once again examining the ring settled on my ring finger. A slim silver band, it was set with a silver blossoming flower, inlaid with tiny diamonds. I smiled faintly, remembering the probably unconventional way I had accepted. Disregarding the ring and pulling your new fiancée into what One knows is an inappropriate kiss is unlikely to be considered a proper acceptance. Oh, who cared? Proper or not, I would hardly be surprised if most couples were engaged in a like fashion.

After the feast and another bout of dancing, Boromir stood up. As Heir of the Steward, and brother to two of us, he had announced the engagements just before the drinking started.

Arwen and Aragorn. Eowyn and Faramir. Natasha and Eomer. I suppose he wanted to get the message across before everyone got too drunk to remember their own names, let alone who was off-limits.

One of the worst things about having strong alcohol at a large gathering, I discovered, was that every single one of the guests – the male ones, anyway – felt obliged to toast _someone._

Aragorn toasted to peace.

Then Denethor proposed a toast to the triple engagement.

Then Boromir proposed a toast to his brother, who responded by toasting to family, both old and new.

The gravity of the assemblage was rapidly fading, and dragging collective sobriety along with it. Most of the ladies present exchanged glances, several casting about for an excuse to leave. Arwen, Eowyn and I stayed, though I think for different reasons. Arwen stayed because she was going to be Queen, but still knew very little about the race of the Second born. I am not sure why Eowyn stayed, but I wanted to see how Eomer acted when inebriated. For future reference, you understand. Besides, Princess Lothiriel was still in the immediate area, and I did not want to leave her alone near my future husband.

The un-official reason for our continued presence was so that there would be someone still sober when they had to be half-carried to bed afterward.

* * *

Sure enough, we had been forced to enlist several others to get all of the late-night revellers to bed. I sighed fondly; men really were impossible at times. I slipped out of Eomer's rooms, smiling as I heard several people discussing retribution for the morning. I knew that Eowyn was going to have all sorts of scathing remarks for her brother, fiancée and future brother-in-law. Maybe we could join up with Arwen and think up some new ones.

As I had thought, there were several truly magnificent hangovers the next morning.

I hope those who were suffering were not too disappointed at the complete lack of sympathy that they received.

* * *

My brothers were complaining that they had never felt this bad before, and could someone please turn off the sun.

As seems to be the norm for all women since the beginning of time, most of the ladies were smugly enjoying the large-scale suffering. Eowyn and I were no exception.

"We told you that you were drinking too much." I reminded my brothers.

Boromir did not seem well enough to respond. Faramir abandoned his pride and outright begged. "Please don't, ladies. I feel like an Oliphant stepped on my head."

I smirked, it was not very nice of me, but this was almost fun. "It's your own fault." I remarked, somehow keeping a straight face.

Eomer recovered enough to make a coherent sound. "Leave us alone, please girls. I'm trying to die."

Arwen laughed from where she sat with Aragorn, causing the men to wince. "Oh, I don't think you will die, Eomer. You might wish you could, but you won't."

This time it was Aragorn. "Meleth, do you have to talk so loud?"

I decided to join in again. "We all just _loved_ your singing last night." I congratulated them. "I actually think you invented notes that didn't even exist before."

Arwen finally took pity on them, beckoning us away. "Come on, you two. Let's go see how the cleaning up from last night is progressing.

Time flew past as everyone settled into the changes that had happened in their lives after the war. Eomer and I journeyed back to Rohan to start plans for healing both the land and its people of the scars that had been present for too long.

Eowyn and Faramir travelled to Ithilien with Legolas, where they would live and rule.

A few months after that, messengers arrived to inform us that Aragorn and Arwen had set a date for the wedding. They were to be married in mid summer, and requested that Eowyn and I stand as Arwen's attendants, with Faramir, Eomer and Boromir standing with Aragorn.

We returned to Gondor, this time to plan a wedding.

_

* * *

A/N – Seventeenth Chapter up. Only a few more to go._

Next Chapter: Weddings!

Also, I am thinking of doing a sequel. Cast your vote yes or no.

I am proud to say that this story has collected the most reviews of any that I have written.

Keep it up. I want to see if I can make it to Ninety reviews.

Thank you everyone.

Nathalia.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Do I really need to keep stating the obvious?

A/N – This chapter is going to consist of three weddings and a short scene in our world. This chapter is rated 'R' for sexual content near the end.

* * *

****

Chapter Eighteen.

_Natasha's Point of View -_

I had never seen Minas Tirith like this. Or the rest of Gondor, for that matter.

Ravaged by war, yes. A flurry of activity trying to finish repairs resulting from said war, yes. In absolute Chaos preparing for a wedding, No.

Yes, Chaos was a fitting term to use and No, I was not exaggerating. I would swear that he coronation had not been half as bad as this.

There were seamstresses and tailors rushing around trying to take and finish orders in time for the event, caterers and Protocol underlings arguing over the table arrangements, decorations, food, drink, seating arrangements and everything in between. Then there were the guests and people taking part in the ceremony or reception. Women and unmarried maidens giggling and giving advice, men getting in everyone else's way, the list could go on forever. If it had been an option, I would have suggested eloping.

* * *

Eowyn and I tried to avoid the collective madness by staying near Arwen, even though that idea carried a fair amount of necessary involvement in organization. We had more important things to attend to, however. Arwen's wedding dress and suitable attire for the bridal party, for a start.

* * *

_Arwen's Point of View -_

I stood outside the doors to the Great Hall, a serene calm lying over me as I prepared to enter the Hall where I would be married. I was trying not to laugh at the sight before me. I would have thought that such a seemingly gentle, quiet and passive young woman as Lady Natasha would be averse to spying. She wasn't, and also ignored how silly she must have looked to anyone else, half bent over to look through the keyhole.

She straightened and turned back to me, allowing Lady Eowyn to take over. "The guests are all seated and the men are at the alter." She laughed, "Aragorn is doing a good job of hiding it, but he looks like facing a balrog would be less terrifying."

Lady Eowyn re-joined us. "I couldn't make out what they were saying, but it seems as though our brothers are taking the opportunity to tease him about being nervous. It is one of the few times he won't be able to deny it, after all."

Lady Natasha gave a faint smile. "Foolish of them. With the exception of Boromir, the other two will be getting married not long after this. They really should not provide him with reason to make their own wedding days a living hell."

Princess Lothiriel of Dol Amroth remained silent. She did not seem to like Natasha, for some reason. I couldn't see why, I thought she was nice enough.

The elvish maiden who acted as my fourth attendant spoke up. "I think it is a bit strange, don't you? It seems that in every wedding, the Groom is always nervous and the Bride is always so serene."

Lady Natasha's lips curled upward into a smirk. "Not so strange, perhaps. It kind of makes you re-think who really runs the world."

We all smothered laughter as trumpets rang out. Eowyn and Natasha hurried back to their stations just as the doors opened and we started up the isle.

* * *

The ceremony flashed by in a blur. I had eyes for one person only, everything else seemed immaterial, but I know I did nothing wrong, because suddenly I was kissing Aragorn and everyone was cheering.

The feast afterwards flew by just as quickly, with no incidents. Unless you count the commotion that always seems to occur upon any occasion when there is enough wine, ale or beer to get the majority drunk. Eowyn and Natasha had promised to try and keep things under a semblance control for the night, but allowing enough noise for Aragorn and I to slip away early. I wondered what methods they planned to employ, and made a mental not to ask them later, as the three of us had make a deal for the other two to help at each of our weddings.

Then I entered the Royal Bedchamber with my new husband, and everything else ceased to exist.

* * *

_Eowyn's Point Of View -_

A month after the wedding of King Aragorn and Queen Arwen, it was Faramir and my turn to walk down the aisle. Or in Faramir's case, dragged down as Natasha put it. I thought she was enjoying her brother's discomfort a bit too much.

My attendants were Queen Arwen, an elf maiden who had travelled to join the colony that Prince Legolas had set up in Ithilien, Natasha and (Unfortunately) Princess Lothiriel, who had only been included by right of her being Faramir's cousin.

I was sitting in my chambers, having my hair and face done, and wondering what was taking three of my four attendants so long. Queen Arwen had had to finish some last minute details, and Natasha and Galadwen (The elf) had finally gone looking for her, abandoning me to suffer the company of my soon-to-be cousin.

I had always thought that Eomer and Natasha would be good for each other. My prolonged exposure to Princess Lothiriel had only given me more reason to thank the gods that Natasha had come along. Otherwise, my brother would have had an arranged marriage, possibly to this woman! I shuddered inwardly. She was pretty enough, I supposed, but she had all the intellect of a brick wall, not to mention that she was in love with the image of my brother, while Natasha knew and loved him for himself.

Finally, my missing threesome returned just then. All of them were smirking broadly.

I raised an eyebrow, not sure that I really wanted to know. "Dare I ask?"

Galadwen smiled, "The king finally got Lord Faramir back for teasing him. It was quite clever."

Queen Arwen agreed, "He started a conversation saying that he hoped the day would go well and that there would be no problems."

Natasha finished the explanation. "Then he went on to list any number of things that could go wrong, everything from running out of alcohol - not necessarily a bad thing, in my opinion - to you getting cold feet and running off at the last minute."

I shook my head, careful not to mess my hair. "What about Eomer? He did not join in, I hope?"

Natasha shot me a reassuring grin. "No. I pointed out yesterday that Aragorn was already going to find some way to torment him at our wedding, so he didn't need Faramir after him as well."

Our conversation was cut off as a group of maids entered to finish our hair and help us dress.

* * *

My brother escorted me down the aisle, and handed me to Faramir with a whispered threat on his physical well being if he hurt me.

The minister who performed the ceremony was unbelievably dull, so I tuned out that part of the ceremony, contenting myself with gazing at Faramir. I recovered when we were to exchange vows, managing to keep my voice steady. I then found out that Faramir had an amazing gift for eloquence, as proven when he spoke his vows. If he was no a warrior and Lord of Ithilien, my new husband could have made a fine living as a poet or minstrel.

Most of the entertainment for the wedding feast was provided by Gandalf and his Fireworks, and by some very nice dances that the hobbits introduced us to. Along with several interesting drinking songs from their homeland. I only hoped that the assemblage would not get drunk enough to learn those songs off by heart. The speeches that traditionally came from the mother of the bride and one of the men who stood with the groom were another source of amusement.

My mother had died when I was very little, so I had asked Natasha to make that speech. She stood up. "Eowyn tells me that I have to make a speech, giving advice to the newly married couple. Eowyn, the rest of the bridal party and myself have already given you some advice while we were getting ready for the ceremony, so I won't bother repeating it." She gave a faint smirk "Besides, it tends to make the male population uncomfortable and there are children in the immediate area. So, Faramir, I am going to pass on some advice that my uncle said at my cousin's wedding and that a husband should follow.

1)Women are meant to be loved, not understood.

2)When you are wrong, admit it. When you are right, shut up.

3)Never argue with the woman who runs the kitchen.

4)When you have royally screwed up, grovel. If that doesn't work, re-seduce your wife and try again.

5)There are very few problems that cannot be solved with these three simple phrases: 'I was wrong.' 'You were right' and 'I love you'."

The audience was laughing by now and I could hear applause.

Boromir gave my friend an amused look as he stood up. "Thank you, little sister. Now the only problem is that anything we say is going to sound inadequate." This caused a ripple of laughter. "Faramir is not just my brother, he is also my best friend. We have had our fights, although they were usually over nothing and Faramir has an annoying habit of usually being right. He is a great man and a strong warrior and I am sure that you will be very happy together."

* * *

Although I do not clearly remember most of whatever happened during the rest of the party, drunk with joy, what I do remember was that it was one of the most wonderful days of my life. What happened on the night, I refuse to repeat. Some secrets are not meant to be shared.

Now all we had left to endure was the preparations for Natasha and Eomer's wedding.

* * *

_Eomer's Point Of View -_

I stood at the alter in the Hall, starting to regret teasing Aragorn on his wedding day. Now I knew how he felt, trying to ignore the whispered comments that he and Boromir were making behind me. Absently, I noticed the irony of the situation. I could face down the armies of Mordor without flinching, but I cannot remember being as terrified as I am now.

At least Faramir had decided to return my favour from his wedding and remained silent.

Then the Bridal Party appeared.

The world around me disappeared as Natasha came toward me. She almost seemed to shine.

Until now, there had always been a faint sorrow about her, but now it was replaced by joy and contentment. Myself, I had to focus hard to remember how to talk! Why and how are Brides always so calm?

My worries vanished as she took my hand and we turned to the minister. Did he have to give such a long and windy sermon? If it wouldn't have stopped the ceremony (Last thing I wanted) I would have been severely tempted to threaten the man just to make him shut up! Natasha's face was serene, but her eyes agreed with me. Then it was time to speak our vows. I was first.

I know my voice shook slightly. I drew a breath, and then spoke. "Most of my life, many have only seen me for what I was, loved the idea of me. You looked past that, more intent of helping the survivors of Helm's Deep than trying to catch attention. Since I first saw you, I have loved you for that. My love grew when you were willing to accept friendship at first, accepting that interest and love were not the same. You are a rarity, Natasha, and I love you for it. There will be times when duty must come first, when I must put you second, but I will never stop loving you. I would bind myself to you, Natasha, daughter of Denethor, until the end of time. I love you."

Now it was Natasha's turn.

* * *

_Natasha's Point Of View -_

I could not remember ever being this happy. I'll admit that I had thought to wait until I was older before getting married, certainly I never thought that I would only be Nineteen when I did.

I had no complaints, however. True, it meant that I had very little chance of seeing my birth family again, but I had changed too much to be able to fit in back there. My parents may have been my protectors, my siblings my partners-in-crime, but Eomer was my world. I would stay here, willingly, if it meant being with him.

I think that I flouted tradition a bit when I did not include Princess Lothiriel in the ceremony, instead choosing two commoners as my third and fourth attendants. I had Arwen and Eowyn, of course, but also Yalewen, my first friend from Gondor, and Cadeilith, a woman of Rohan.

That caused more than a few protests, but it was my party, so politics could go to hell, as far as I was concerned.

I have had people tell me that I would never forget this day, so to make it one to remember.

They were right; I can remember each detail with perfect clarity.

I wore a gown of pure white, my hair pined away from my face and threaded with white and pale blue ribbons. I had borrowed a silver necklace from Eowyn, and was wearing a few remnants of my original clothing underneath my gown. Something Old, something New, something borrowed, and something blue.

Near the alter, Eomer stood in formal robes. The very sight of him nearly made me melt to the ground.

I took a deep breath, ignored Eowyn's comment on her brother actually knowing how to dress properly, and started toward him.

As we reached the alter, I handed my bouquet to Eowyn and took Eomer's out stretched hand. We turned to face the minister, who gave a very drawn-out blessing, then turned toward each other, ready to speak our vows.

Eomer was first. He looked nervous, but his words nearly made me break down. Then it was my turn. "I was a stranger to these lands. I can never return to my own, and have nothing of my own to offer, except a loving heart and boundless devotion. If it will bring you home safely, I will be content to be second or third priority, should the need arise. I would bind myself to you, Eomer, son of Eomund, until the end of time. I love you."

I somehow managed to maintain a calm visage, although inside I trembled like a leaf on a stormy day. What if I had said the wrong words? If people could not accept me because of my origins? What if…

My thoughts steadied momentarily as the minister pronounced Eomer and I too be married.

* * *

We decided to have some outdoor celebrations while the Great Hall was re-arranged for the feast. I also took the opportunity to warn my brothers that if there were any pranks arranged, to get rid of them, or else.

Eomer and I stayed for the feast, and then held the drinking and Gandalf's fireworks outside as we retired.

It turned out that the excitement was not over yet, however.

* * *

Eomer closed the door behind us, then turned back to me.

I bit my lip slightly; this was all new to me. I had seen naked bodies before, having worked with young children, but I had never actually had sex with anyone. I had endured the Talk and knew where babies came from, but this was my first physical experience.

Eomer seemed to know what I was thinking, but only smiled, saying that we would simply explore it together. Then his eyes darkened and he warned me that "If you don't stop biting your lip like that, you will find yourself thoroughly kissed."

Hardly a reason for me to stop, then. I very deliberately continued, and found myself swept into Eomer's arms and a breathtaking kiss. Clothing became an unwanted obstacle, and was quickly dealt with, leaving us in very little.

We were on the bed when there was a knock at the door and a voice asking to come in.

It looked like Eomer was about to tell them exactly what they could do, but settled for letting out a very unflattering remark in Rohirric, then called for them to enter. Maybe it would be in the intruder's best interest to go away; Eomer's expression said that if this was anything short of a full-blown orc-attack, someone was going to be hurt.

* * *

The intruder happened to be Bella, holding a jug of cooking oil.

It turned out that my brothers had decided that if I had no qualms about hurting them, then Bella would have a better chance of carrying out the prank. They had sent her up to pour oil outside the door, but had neglected specific instructions. Bella had realized this after entering our chambers, so had gone to the nearest adult for help.

Thanking fate, I suggested that Eomer wait until morning to kill them, then found a piece of paper, writing Arwen, Yalewen and Eowyn a message to spread the word among the ladies that Boromir might be looking for a bride in the future. He wasn't, and I very much doubted that he ever would, but the un-attached ladies didn't know that. Revenge, thou art mine!

I gave the note to Bella, asking her to give it to my three attendants, then gave her back the still full jug, told her to pour it over Faramir's head, and sent her back to the party.

* * *

The other interruption came in the form of a loud explosion, causing us both to jump. That sounded too much like when the Deeping Wall fell for my liking. Eomer, wearing only a loincloth, snatched his sword and ran to see what had happened. He returned five minutes later, swearing under his breath.

It turned out that Merry and Pippin had decided to set of a firework themselves, but had forgotten to stick it in the ground, panicked, and dumped it into a half full barrel. They had not checked what was in the barrel, however, and it had exploded, showering half the courtyard with dwarven ale.

I laughed at that. Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!

I got the impression that there was more behind the swearing, though. If I was correct in my assumption, it also involved the fact that none of our plans for this evening featured running around the city all night. On a personal note, I agreed.

I kissed my husband and removed the last article of clothing, drawing him over to the bed.

I bit my lip as he entered me. It didn't hurt as much as I had expected. Eomer stilled as I adjusted to him, kissing me softly.

One kiss became several, and the rest of the night passed without further trouble.

* * *

_Back In Our World -_

Monitors _bleeped_ as two families sat in the hospital room, watching the two figures on the bed. The scene remained that way for a long time. A young woman and a child lay on the beds, still and pale as marble statues, surrounded by their family.

They all stood in anticipation as a doctor entered the room, holding the results of a scan.

He looked at the worried and eager faces before him and sighed inwardly. He really hated having to be the one to break this sort of news.

One of the fathers finally spoke up. "Well? What are the results?"

The doctor looked away for a moment, then turned back. "The vital organs are stable, and there is minimal blood loss." The younger members of the family relaxed slightly then tensed as he continued. "But the head trauma… it is simply too severe. I'm sorry to tell you this, but there is very little chance that they will ever regain conciseness."

* * *

_A/N – Last chapter up! There will be an epilogue, so stay tuned!_

_I may do a sequel if I get enough reviews._

_For anyone who is wondering about the last scene, please read the side story 'Song in the Silence, Knowledge of the Heart'._

_Thank you, all._

_Nathalia_


	19. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Anyone who thinks otherwise should be sent to a Mental Institution. It belongs to Professor Tolkien.

* * *

****

Epilogue

Eomer, King of Rohan and Lord of the Riddermark, paced outside the closed door to the healers' wing.

Behind him, a group of four men were seated, two, fair and obviously brothers, visibly amused and wearing identical looks of wicked glee at Eomer's plight. Of the other two, the dark-haired one looked to be a mix of amusement and concern, while the other, who seemed the eldest of those in the room, was torn between concern and exasperation with the first two. A young girl joined them, glaring at the two brothers

Eomer ignored them and continued to pace, finally bursting out, "What are they doing in there? It shouldn't be taking this long!" He paled as a scream rang out from within and rushed for the door, only to be pulled back by the dark-haired man.

King Elessar of Gondor grinned as he tried to restrain Eomer. His steward, Denethor, came over to help as the King of Rohan struggled. "Let me go! You heard her! I want to go in there!"

The elder of the two brothers snickered. "Whatever for? So that you can faint again?"

Aragornreproved him. "Boromir, be nice!" The King of Gondor gave a sidelong glance to his Steward, admittedly,Faramir had been worse. Even almost two years after the event,the memoriesnever failed to amuse."But I do believe that this scene is familiar –."

Eomer yanked himself free and whirled to face them. His brothers-in-law were both enjoying this far too much. "Do the two of you mind? My wife, _your sister,_ is in there! Giving birth! I'm about to become a…" He was cut off by a high, thin wail on the other side of the door.

Boromir of Gondor jumped up to steady his brother-in-law as he wavered on his feet, paler than before. Denethor was trying to decide whether laughing would be appropriate. The young Queen _was_ his adopted daughter, after all.

A blonde woman came out of the room, surveying the room in amusement. Eowyn of Ithilien, wife of Faramir and sister of Eomer, gave her brother a look that spoke volumes. "You can come in now. Would you like to meet your children?"

The young girl, seven-year-old Bella, rushed past as Eomer blinked. "Children? As in more than one?"

Raven-haired Queen Arwen of Gondor beckoned them in. "Natasha is a twin herself. I don't know why you are all so surprised."

* * *

Eomer slipped into the room, going over to the bed that held his wife and newborn children. 

Queen Natasha of Rohan gave her husband a tired smile. "Twins. Identical. Two boys. Do you have any ideas for names?"

The king of Rohan blinked, still slightly overwhelmed. "I had though 'Elfwine' for a boy. I had not got anywhere past that, however. You?"

Natasha gave her husband a fond look, then turned her attention to her children. "Alice always thought that I would be the last to marry or have children. Elfwine sounds like a nice name. As to the second, do you have any objections to the name Theodred?"

Eomer smiled at his Twenty Two year old wife, he had thought of his deceased cousin's name before. "None whatsoever. What about you, little one? I can not think of anything that could make this day any better."

The Queen of Rohan smirked. "Arwen will be having her first child not long from now. She is due in less than three months. Just think of how you can teaseAragorn about his reaction."

Eomer's grin matched his wife's. Permission to wed Arwen had been one of Aragorn's main motivations to accept who he was born to be and become the King of Gondor and Arnor. An unfortunate side-effect of this was that he was very protective of her. One could only enjoy imagining what would happen when Arewn gave birth.

Laughter filled the chamber as Bella climbed up onto the bed and the royal family of Rohan welcomed its newest members.

_

* * *

Australia, Back In Our World - _

The line on the hospital monitor went flat. The nurse on duty let out a sad breath, then called for a replacement and went down to the reception desk.

She had to call the young woman's family, to inform them that Natasha Anne Ross was irrevocably lost to this world.

A/N – This story if finally finished! There will be a sequel if I get enough votes saying so.

Until next we meet,

Nathalia


End file.
